Une Mystérieuse Soeur
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Sacha et ses amis partent pour une nouvelle ligue, et il rencontre une fille qui se révèle être la soeur de Sacha !FicFini SachaXOndine
1. Le Dresseur de mauvaise humeur

_Alors ; c'était il y à bien longtemps, quand j'étais super folle des pokémons ! Que je suis rentré au lyée, que j'avais 16 ans (j'en ai aujourd'hui 19 pour info, 3 ans °°)_

_Et voici, ma toute premier fic ! Et la seule que j'ai réussi, pour comprendre lisait souffrance d'un cœur si vous aimez Yu-Gi-Oh ! et La Légende des licornes si vous aimez Zelda, ou les deux si vous aimez les deux... Pas compliquer !_

_Aujourd'hui Pokémon et moi c'est fini... Mais lisez vous verrez sa me donne de l'espoir parfois_

_Lecteur : Plus envie lire la, bonjour le déchet de l'auteur !_

_Luna : Déchet, tu va voir toi !!!!!_

_-Folle poursuite-_

_Pour ceux qui connaissent le texte, oui c'est bien sur mon site que vous l'avez lu, pas du plagiat !_

_Heu petite info, je sais que sa fait très je demande sa, mais je voudrais oh moins 1 rewiews pour savoir si la suite intéresse quelqu'un, vu qu'on ne voit pas si votre fics est lu ou pas, la fics qui n'as jamais était lu est... La mienne Youppiii !!! Donc pas rewiews pas de suite, pas plus compliquer (désolé de cette exigence, sa fait ... Je sais, mais sa se fait pas je le sais, mais je le fait !!!) Aller bonne lecture, j'arrête le bla bla_

LA PLUS MYSTÉRIEUSES DES SŒURS

Nous retrouvons nos amis Sacha, Ondine et Pierre accompagnés des leurs plus fidèles pokémon Pikachu et Togepi, en route pour une arène très spécial qui fait partit d'une ligue tout aussi spéciale, cette ligue permet de repasser une chance pour la ligue Indigo !

Sacha : Qu'elle sera notre première arène ?

Pierre : L'arène Feu qui se trouve dans la ville de Flameli

Ondine : Étrange nom !

Pierre : Cette ligue comporte cinq badge : feu, eau, foudre, herbe et amour !

Ondine : AMOUR ? Quelle ligue vraiment étrange !

Sacha : On s'en fiche des noms tant que je gagne attention arène feu j'arrive !

Épisodes 1 : le dresseur de mauvaise humeur

Arriver à Flameli, nos amis se dirigèrent vers le centre pokémon, le nuit était tombée depuis des heures !

Ondine : j'espère que le centre est encore ouvert

Sacha:moi j'espère plus tôt que mes pokémon seront prêts pour se battre car c'est une chance a saisir, il ne faut pas que la rate !

Pierre : Oui mais vaut mieux dormir avant !

Sacha : t'a raison !

Mais avant de continuer plus, nos amis furent arrêtés par une étrange équipes :

Jessie : Nous sommes de retour en cette nuit

James : pour vous jouer un mauvais tour de minuit

Miaouss : Oui, ils connaissent on réveillera tout les peuples des nations etc...

-Bien maintenant donnez ce pikachu sans discuter

Sacha : Sa Jamais vous n'aurez jamais pikachu quand allez vous le comprendre !!

Miaouss (tout en appuyant sur un bouton d'une télécommande): c'est ce qu'on verra

D'un seul coup nos amis tombèrent dans un trou, eh hop pikachu fut pris avec ses mains en pince !

Sacha : PIKACHU, aïe ma cheville

Ondine : Sacha qu'est ce que tu as ?

Pierre : oh non nous sommes perdu !

Mais quand tout espoir fut perdu une mystérieuse fille arriva elle était décoiffée, elle avait des cernes, sans aucun doute elle venait d'être réveiller, elle était accompagnée d'un Pikachu !

Fille : EH dite vous savez qu'elle heure il est les deux idiots la avec le miaouss !

Jessie : Euh non et qu'est que cela peut faire !!!

Fille : sa peut faire veille sorcière que moi je dormais tranquillement comme tout le monde et que ce pikachu a était réveiller brusquement et j'ai était électrocuté, en plus j'allais rentrer en plein moment passionnant de ce rêve et de plus on embête de jeunes dresseurs qui vont venir se battre ici !!

Jessie : ah elle ma traitée de veille sorcière

Fille : ah la ferme Pyro go, fit la fille en lançant une pokéball

D'un seul coup un splendide Pyroli sortit

-attaque lance flamme

Et c'est alors que le pokémon exécuta une attaque qui envoya la team rocket vers d'autres cieux !!

Puis la mystérieuse fille se dirigea vers le trou

Fille: heu sa va ?

Ondine : Non pas du tout, Sacha c'est foulé la cheville

Fille : Chikorita go, fouet lianes

C'est alors qu'un Meganium sortit pour aider nos amis a remonter

Fille : vite emmenons le a l'arène il y a un médecin la-bas !

A l'arène Sacha reçu tout les soins appropriés.

Ondine : tu habites dans cette arène ?

Fille : Oui, oh mais désolée je me suis pas présentée, Je m'appelle Carolina, mais tout le monde m'appelle Caro !

Mais a peine fini sa phrase tout le monde sentit un gros coup de vent

Pierre : Oh mes c'est pas grave du tout mademoiselle, oh fait vous avez un petit cop... aïe

Ondine : dégage Roméo, Juliette ne veut pas de toi !

Caro : Dite votre copain est toujours comme sa ou il pas assez dormis

Ondine : Ah pierre hélas il a toujours était comme sa, mais sinon moi c'est Ondine eh lui c'est Sacha (qui était endormi sur un lit)

Caro : Salut

D'un seul coup apparu le pikachu de tout a l'heure qui n'avait pas l'aire de bonne humeur du tout !

Caro : Te voila Acha !

Caro pris le pokémon jaune dans ses bras et lui mis la main sur la bouche et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Acha:Ok, heu Pika pikachu

Ondine : dis moi comment cela se fait que tu habite dans l'arène ?

Caro : C'est normal en ce moment je suis la championne de cette arène !

Ondine en ce moment ?

Caro : Oui on est champion que pendant quelque temps, on se fait remplacer par quelqu'un qui nous bat et qui veut bien prendre la place, c'est une sorte d'entraînement pour la ligue Indigo !

Ondine : ah (qui se tourne vers Sacha)

Caro (qui regarder Ondine d'un sourire malin): Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour lui !

Ondine : oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Caro : je voulais confirmer quelque chose, Puis elle se tourna vers Acha qui lui fit un clin d'œil !

Ondine, qui commencer a avoir des doutes : et quoi

Caro : OH mes il est tard c'est l'heure de dormir, demain je sens que la journée va être particulière !

-C'est sa change de sujet, chuchota Ondine !


	2. La découverte d'une vie

_Bon... les fantômes m'ont convaincu_

_Fantômes : Youpiii !!!_

_Je n'ai toujours pas reviews, tant pis, je continue la diffusion, après tout..._

_Bon voici la suite des aventures_

_Fantômes : Super, mais on ne peut pas poster_

_Luna : C'est pas vrai !!!_

__

__

**Épisodes 2 : La découverte d'une vie**

Le lendemain matin, Sacha se réveilla et vit un pikachu il avait un nœud a l'oreille

-Mais ou suis-je ?

Le pikachu s'approcha de lui, et se mit à l'observer, comme si on lui rappeler quelqu'un !

-AAAAAAAAHHHH

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ! Ah Acha te voila, dit Caro en prenant le pokémon jaune dans ses bras.

-Mais ou est Pikachu, demanda Sacha

-Pikachu va très bien rassure toi, mais toi sa va mieux ta cheville ?

-Heu Oui mais t'es qui ?

-Ah c'est vrai tu dormais, je suis Caro et cette pikachu qui t'importuner est Acha

-Mais ou suis-je ?

-A l'arène

-A L'ARENE, vite ou est le champion que je le batte je veux mon badge

Caro se mit à rire puis d'un sourire malin, elle dit :

-Tu le verras après déjeuner !

Puis ils descendirent dans une salle ou une grande table pleine de bonne chose les attendait !

-Sa va mieux ta cheville ? Demanda Ondine

-Oui, répondit Sacha

-Oh jolie mademoiselle vous avez passez une très bonne nuit moi je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à vous !

-Oui bien sure c'est sa, tous les mêmes, dit Caro en repoussant Pierre

-Pikachu dit Acha, qui recommençait à observer Sacha bizarrement ce qui le gêner beaucoup

-Acha laisse le tranquille, il faut qu'il soit en pleine forme pour affronter le champion

-Ouais au fait il est ou ce fameux champion, s'écria Sacha

-Bah il n'y a pas de champion ici, mais une championne, répondit Caro d'un ton innocent, et elle se trouve ah devant toi

-Mais ou sa ? dit Sacha en cherchant partout

-Attend je réfléchis, oh qu'elle étourdie j'ai oubliée de préciser que c'était moi

-TOI ?!

-Tu crois que je l'ai comment ce déjeuner, et si tu as la chance de gagner tu aura le badge en plus le choix de rester a jouer les champions dans cette arène ou de repartir !

-Tu insinues que je suis nul alors que tu me connais même pas

-J'insinue rien du tout on m'a jamais battu c'est différent, et je pense que certain détail doivent t'échapper parfois, répliqua Caro en se tournant vers Ondine !

-C'est ce qu'on a voir je te défi !

-Je dois accepter parce que je me charge de l'arène en ce moment et puis mais pokémon on besoins de se dégourdir les pattes !

Dans la salle de combat, il y avait un public bien étrange il avait tous des carnet de notes !

-C'est qui cela ? demanda Sacha

-Cela sont des dresseurs qui manque de techniques et qui prenne note pour comprendre leurs erreurs, s'écria Caro qui était apparu par une plate forme qui sortait du sol accompagné de Acha qui fixait toujours Sacha Bizarrement !

-Dit à ton pokémon qu'il arrête de me fixer ainsi !

-Arrête de rêver Acha ne fixe pas les gens et surtout pas les dresseurs

-Pikachu fit le pokémon jaune avec un nœud

-Mais je croyais que la championne utilise de pokémon de feu ici, s'écria un dresseurs du public

-Bien sure que j'utilise des pokémon de feu, attendait 5 minutes on a même pas commencer ! s'écria Caro, Bien Sacha tu m'as lancer un défi et je l'accepte nous nous battrons avec deux pokémon !

-Ok sa me va !

-Je te laisse commencer !

-Kaïminus go

-Je m'y attendais trop classique ! Pyro go

Et c'est alors que le pyroli de la veille réapparu !

-Kaïminus pistolet a o, tu vas voir s'il est classique

-kaï Kaï Kaïminus

-L'attaque de Kaiminus a frapper de plein fouet Pyroli, s'écrie le commentateur

-Sa c'est ce qu'il pense tous, pense Caro

-Incroyable l'attaque n'a pas du tout affecté Pyroli

-Ah impossible, s'écrie Ondine

-Pyroli Queue de fer

-Sa alors il connaît des attaques de types fer, dit pierre tout surpris, il a du atteindre un niveau incroyable !

-Kaïminus est ce que sa va ?

-Kaïminus

-Ah parfait

-Il résiste bien mais tu ne connais pas les capacités de mon pokémon tu le prend seulement pour un incendie a éteindre, pense Caro

-Pyro vive attaque combinée d'une attaque charge

Et c'est alors que l'animal enflammer, encercler d'un vitesse phénoménale et paf droite et paf gauche le pauvre Kaïminus ne voyait plus rien venir

-Kaïminus reviens

-Caro gagne la première partie, s'écrie le commentateur

-Pikachu c'est à ton tour

-Pika

-Un pikachu comme c'est original

-Pyro attaque danse flamme

-Pikachu esquive

Mais trop tard le pauvre petit pokémon Jaune était entourée de flammes

-Pyro Achève-le attaque charge

C'est alors que le pokémons de feu s'élança et aller foncer sur pikachu quand d'un seul coup il s'envola dans les airs

-Bravo Pikachu, s'écria Sacha, maintenant attaque Tonnerre

-Pikachu

La salle fut éblouie d'éclair puis de fumer, puis un grand calme en entendant quelqu'un courir :

-Pyro sa va ? Tu a bien combattu comme toujours reviens

-La partie reprend entre nos adversaires, s'écria le commentateur

-Bravo Dresseur tu as réussi a battre Pyro mais ne crois avoir tout gagner ! Repense Caro

-A toi Lania

Et c'est alors qu'un Galopa apparu

-Pikachu fait attention c'est le style rapide et lance flamme, dit Sacha

-Lania attaque coud'korne

-Pikachu vive attaque

Et pikachu esquiva l'attaque Koud'corne

-Lania ne le sous estimes pas, ce pikachu un petit malin

-Pikachu attaque tonnerre

-Lania fonce !

Et c'est alors que le cheval pokémon courait de gauche a droite tout en évitant les éclairs

-et maintenant charge

Et paf Pikachu s'envole mais retombe sur ces pattes

-Pikachu sa va ?

-pika pika

-Parfait

-Lania attaque ultralser

-ahhhh fit la salle

-c'est alors qu'un jet de lumière orange se diriger vers Pikachu, mais il évita de peu il se jeta su le coté, se mit en face de Lania, et fit une attaque fatal foudre !

-Galopa est K.O, mais elle a bien combattu

-Oh Lania sa va, je t'avais dit, il sont malins

-Pikachu, chu ,pikachu fit Acha a Lania

-tu as raison Acha

Puis Caro se dirigea vers Sacha qui sautait de joie

-Bravo Sacha je t'ai sous estimé, voici le badge feu,

-Ouais j'ai le badge (puis le truc classique grosse mise en scène le badge qui brille et puis la musique et tout le monde est content, par contre désolée pour le match il était censé être spectaculaire.)

Mais dans la joie quelque chose tombas du sac de Sacha, c'était une photo Caro la ramassa et l'observa

-Acha regarde sa !

_Luna : Ah ah ah , mais que ce passe-t-il hein ? Moi je sais, moi je sais..._

_Fantômes : Pitoyables (bon ce soir on pirate son pc !)_

_Luna : bientôt !_


	3. Le choix d'une vie

**Épisodes 3 : Le choix d'une vie**

-Pikachu, cria Acha

-Oui Pikachu en effet

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ondine

-Dis moi Ondine tu connais Sacha depuis longtemps ?

-heu oui, répondit la jeune fille qui avait peur qu'on découvre son secret

-Tu as connu sa famille

-Heu oui, dit Ondine qui avait vraiment de plus en peur

-Alors tu vas pouvoir me dire, si tu connais les personnes sur cette photo ?

-Bah la c'est la mère de Sacha et puis la c'est Sacha bébé oh il est mignon, les deux autres je ne les connais pas tiens c'est bizarre la petite fille te ressemble beaucoup Caro !

-Évidement puisque c'est moi !

-Quoi ?! S'écria Ondine

-Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle est tombée du sac de ton petit ami

-C'EST PAS MON PETIT AMIS

Mais Caro n'avait rien entendu elle se dirigea vers Sacha qui fêtait encore sa victoire :

-Hum Hum, Dis moi Sacha que faisait cette photo dans ton sac

-Beh c'est photo de ma mère, avec mon père et puis la meilleure amie de ma mère, avec sa fille, pourquoi ?

-C'est très simple, la meilleure amie de ta mère est ma mère qui est morte il y a 10 ans et la petite fille c'est moi

-Incroyable, dire Sacha, Ondine et Pierre ensemble

-Incroyable et la cerise sur le gâteau, la personne que tu dis être ton père est mon père aussi et de nos jours il est plus myopes du tout !

-Non c'est pas vrais tu mens, s'écria Sacha

-Observe cette photo et tu verras que je ne mens pas !

-Sa alors cela ne peut être vrai

-J'aimeras tant dire pareil, sa fait mal, répondit Caro,

Puis elle partit en pleurant, Acha voulait la suivre, mais avant quelle parte, elle fut retenu par Pikachu

Et la chère amis je vous fait une faveur je vous traduit les phrases de nos deux amis jaunes !

-Lâche moi, dit violemment Acha

-Pas avant que tu ais répondu à ma question, répliqua Pikachu

-Dépêche toi de la poser ta question

-Pourquoi tu fixer Sacha bizarrement

-Pare ce que il me rappeler le père de Caro et en même temps !

-Merci de m'avoir répondu Acha, Dit pikachu avec douceur

-De rien, répondit Acha en rougissant (oui je sais sa va être un peu dur, au fait fin de la traduction pour aujourd'hui)

Puis elle coura, chercher sa dresseuse qui avait un étrange passée

-Quelle histoire, dit Ondine

-Pikachu, chu pikachu

-Tu penses vraiment ? Bon OK j'y vais, dit Sacha a Pikachu

-Hey ou tu vas, demanda Ondine

-Lui parler ! répondit Sacha qui courait sur le chemin qu'avait pris Acha

-Parler a cette peste qui prétend des histoires avec des photos truquées

-Tiens, dit Pierre (en prenant la pose de réflexion)

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Ondine

-Beh c'est la première fois que je te vois faire une crise de jalousie à cause de Sacha !

-RIDICULE, Cria Ondine rouge comme les flamme d'un galopa !

Pendant ce temps la Sacha avait retrouvé Caro

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda l'adolescente qui avait les yeux rouges

-Beh Euh c'est que si ton père est mon père, cela veut dire que tu es logiquement ma sœur !

- Demis sœur on n'a pas la même mère

-PIKACHU, cria Acha

-Je ne suis pas agressif du tout Acha, c'est vrai non !

-pika

-Ok je vais essayer

-Essayer quoi ? Demanda Sacha qui s'assit à coter de Caro

-oh rien

-Tu t'entends bien avec Acha ! Et ton pyroli et galopa on était dur a battre

-Oh arrête les compliments, Acha et Pyro sont les premiers pokemon que j'ai eu a 5 ans, et toi sa fait depuis combien de temps que tu es avec Pikachu, demanda Caro tout en caressant le petite bête jaune tant connu

-Heu sa fait plus d'un an !

-Plus d'un an, quelle excellant dressage !

-Acha est une véritable tête de mule j'ai mis quelques moi avant quelle arrête de s'enfuir lorsque je la sortait !

-Beh à vrai dire, Pikachu a vite compris que je voulais être un amis pas un dresseur

-Acha l'avait compris aussi mais elle voulait tout parcourir, puis un jour... Non rien je dois t'embêter

-Heu non pas du tout, dis moi sa fait longtemps que tu a vu mon père, heu notre père désolée !

-T'excuse pas, ta pas du le voir longtemps

-A vrai dire non

-Tu sais aujourd'hui vaut mieux pas le connaître depuis plusieurs année il a beaucoup changer et il est devenu... Ah laisse tomber

-Mais quoi ? Il est devenu quoi ?

Mais avant que Sacha ait pu finir sa phrase devinez qui c'est qui débarque

-Nous somme de retour en ce jour

-pour vous jouer un mauvais tour de midi

-afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation

-Afin de manger les repas de toutes les nations

-Jessie, qui frappe James en passant, arrête de penser à manger

-James, ouïe qui a très faim et aussi beaucoup mal

-La team rocket plus rapide que la lumière

-Rendez vous tous ou ce sera la guerre

-Miaouss oui la guerre

-Kulbutoke

-Sa alors Acha regarde sa !

-pika pikachu

-oui exact les bouffons de l'autre soir

-Oh ça alors deux Pikachu, c'est merveilleux, s'écria Miaouss

-Bon donnez ces pikachu sans discuter

-C'est ce que vous allez voir, Cria Sacha, Pikachu tonnerre

-Acha aide-le Tonnerre aussi

La double attaque tonnerre envoya la team Rocket vers d'autres cieux

-Sacha eh ho Sacha est ce que sa va ? demanda Ondine et Pierre qui arrivèrent en Courant

-Oui tout va bien, bon va falloir repartir !

-Oui il va falloir, répondit Ondine toute joyeuse de repartir loin de cette inconnu

-Attendez un instant vous croyez que vous aller repartir comme sa !

-Comment sa ? Firent Sacha et Ondine ensemble

-OH jolie mademoiselle ne me dite pas que vous allez partir avec nous, dit Pierre tout en tenant les mains de Caro

-Eh si je part avec vous, répliqua Caro tout en repoussant Pierre !

-Mais enfin l'arène, dit Ondine

-Tout est réglé un dresseur ma demander de prendre la place tout à l'heure, Donc je pars avec vous pour découvrir les secret de mon père !

-Chouette, chuchota Ondine

-togepi togepi

-T'inquiète pas Ondine tu as le terrain libre, fit Caro tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Le terrain libre pourquoi ? demanda Sacha

-Ah sa tu le verra plus tard !n'est ce pas Acha

-Pikachu pikachu, fit la pikachu qui souriait aux éclats de voir sa dresseuse heureuse depuis longtemps

Et cet ainsi que l'équipe s'agrandit !

_Voila, voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, la suite prochainement ! _

_Luna_


	4. Précautions avec l’eau !

**Episodes 4 : Précautions avec l'eau !**

Cela fait maintenant depuis trois jours que nos amis sont dans la forêt et devinez quoi ? Ils sont perdus comme d'habitude :

-Je le savais on aurait du prendre a droite ! dit Ondine, mais non monsieur dit qu'il y avait un raccourci !

-Il y avait un raccourci c'était marquer sur une pancarte je l'ai vus, répliqua Sacha !

-Ah bon ?! Fit Caro qui en avait marre de portait Acha dans ces bras et qui avait mal au pieds ! Tu es sur que tu as bien lu !

-Oui j'en suis sur, dit Sacha

-Au fond je me demande si tu sais lire ! répliqua Ondine

-Oui sa c'est une bonne question, dit Caro tout en menaçant Acha avec une pokéball si elle voulait retourner dans ses bras !

-Calmez vous on est arriver, s'écria Pierre

D'un seul coup la brume tomba !

-Tiens On arrive dit Caro

-Bienvenue à vous étranger ! S'écria une voie !

-Qui êtes vous, s'écria Sacha

-Qui je suis ?! Dit moi plutôt qui tu es et je te dirais qui je suis, répliqua la voie

-Je suis Sacha du Bourg-Pallette et je viens défier le dresseur de cette ville !

-Parfait alors tu es le bienvenue, car je suis le champion en ce moment !

-Oh non encore un champion temporaire, s'écria Ondine

-Qu'est ce que tu as contre les champions temporaire ? demanda le champion

-C'est casse-pieds à la fin

-Tu trouves sa casse-pieds ? Moi ce que je trouve casse pied c'est que la championne de Flamelia, fait perdre tout le monde et que personne vient chez moi, j'ai une ligue a gagné moi ! D'ailleurs si je la rencontrais je luis dirais deux mots

-Ah oui figure toi que c'est ton jours, s'écria Caro, d'abord tu a un dresseur qui viens te défier et en plus t'a la championne en cadeau

-Non c'est pas vrai, fit le champion (avec la goutte derrière la tête comme dans les anime japonais)

-Eh oui c'est vrai et puisque je suis un casse pied je vais te donner un petite leçon toi et ta stupide brume ! Chikorita go, attaque lance soleil pour faire disparaître cette brume

Eh d'un seul coup on vit la silhouette d'un meganium qui brillait, puis un rayon de lumière puissant et puis le brume partit et on vit le champion tout brûlait a cause de l'attaque !

-Alors champion je vois enfin ta tête la prochaine fois que tu a un problème viens me voir directe je crois qu'on s'expliquera n'est ce pas Acha, puis Caro éclata de rire avec Acha !

-Bon beh c'est bien de griller les champions mais moi je dois me battre avec !! S'écria Sacha !

Pendant ce temps la Team Rocket était caché dans les buissons, qui espionnaient nos amis :

-Tiens c'est curieux fit James qui regardait avec des jumelles

-Quoi, demanda Jessie

-Beh les morveux ne sont plus 3 mais 4, en plus la nouvelle me rappelle quelqu'un !

-Ah bon fit Jessie tout en prenant les jumelles ! En effet

-Montre moi sa, s'écria miaouss en prenant les jumelles, Oh mes c'est la morveuses de l'autres soir avec le pikachu fille et un peu mieux coiffer

-Il est temps de prendre notre revanche, fit Jessie

-Exacte fit James

-et on prendra le duo de pikachu ! Finit Miaouss!

Retournons avec nos amis qui sont maintenant dans l'arène prêt à se battre :

-Biens autant que je suis le champion de l'arène de la ville de Eaulia en ce moment et que toi tu ma lancer un défis depuis bien longtemps je l'accepte ! Nous nous battrons avec un pokémon le premier qui a perdu et le perdant logique !

-ok sa me va ! fit Sacha

-Ce match va être le plus ennuyeux que je vais voir ! Fit Caro

-Et pourquoi sa ? demanda Ondine

-Parce que je n'y participe pas !

-Ah tu parle, fit Ondine

He hop le champion envoie Crustabri et Sacha envoie Pikachu, Crustabri fit une attaque Onde boréale, Pikachu l'esquive et réplique avec une attaque rapide ! Et Hop Custrabi est immobilisé mais la surprise, Crustabri envois une attaque hypnose et attire Pikachu vers lui pour l'affaiblir !

-Pika pikachu, cria Acha

-Beh Acha on s'intéresse au sort des petit pokémons de rien du tout

-Comment sa pikachu pokémons de rien du tout, S'écria Ondine

-Non mais c'est Acha qui l'a dit hier, mais au fond elle voulait cacher ses sentiments tout comme toi Ondine !

-COMMENT SA !

-PIK ACHU

-Eh dite sa vous dérangerez pas de vous taires Sacha fait un match la ! Répliqua Pierre

EH voila que Crustabri fit une attaque pistolet a eau qui réveilla, Pikachu qui eu le temps d'échapper a l'attaque laser glace" vas-y pikachu c'est le moment"cria Sacha et hop pikachu fit une splendide attaque Tonnerre et hop Crustabri est K.O

-Ouais on a gagné Pikachu, Cria Sacha

-Bravo Sacha voici le badge eau, fit le champion

-Ouais j'ai le badge eau, en route pour la victoire !

-Toujours a se vanter ou c'est le fais de la victoire, demanda Caro a Ondine

-oh il a toujours était comme sa !

-ah ok et c'est pour sa que tu l'aime !

-LUI NON MAIS SA VA PAS ?

Mais avant que Caro se prenne un coup, le champion s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

-Dis moi tu veux pas qu'on discute devant un bon jus de fruit

Mais d'un seul coup un gros coup de vent passa et Pierre apparut

-Non mais dis donc toi tu crois qu'elle a sa a faire sortir avec toi un dresseur de pacotille qui l'insulte et après qui la drague ! N'est ce pas Caro ?

Mais il y avait plus personne et Pierre courut des qu'il eu repéré ses amis

-Et champion si t'es si fort ta qu'a venir ce soir à la fête de voir de quoi tu es capable !

-La fête de quoi demanda Sacha ?

-La fête du rayon de lune qui célèbre la pleine lune qui éclair le lac de Eaulia

-Ah oui, fit Ondine !

-Et pourquoi tu la invité, fit Pierre d'un ton désespér

-Parce ce que j'adore me battre et que je compte bien lui réglé son compte a celui-là !

Le soir à la fête Caro était sur le stade avec le champion, c'était un coin isolé loin de la fête mais pas mal de touristes était venus :

-Champion de l'arène nous allons régler nos comptes ce soir mêmes et ainsi je remplacerais tes matchs perdus !

-Fille énergétique si jamais tu perd tu devras resté avec moi !

-Quoi ?! Non mais tu es fou ! Tu crois un seul instant que tu vas gagner !

-Je compte bien car je te trouve assez en mon genre

-Dresseur je ne suis pas une fille dévouée a n'importe qui malgré mon grand romantisme !

-Elle romantique ridicule comment peut on être romantique si on aime personne ! Chuchota Ondine

-Bien je te laisse commencer champion

-ok, je fais appelle a Tartard

-Ok je fais appel a Acha

-Pika, cria Acha

-Tartard laser glace !!!

-Acha vive attaque électrique !

Et paf Acha fait une vive attaque qui perturba Tartard et Hop elle lance une attaque Tonnerre sur le laser glace de Tartard ! Et paff grand cri dans la foule et tartard rappeler

-Et voila j'ai gagné et maintenant je dois aller détendre Acha au source d'eau chaudes, tu as fait peur a ma Pikachu

-Comment sa a "MA" ?? Demanda le dresseur

-Beh oui Acha est une fille, tout comme deux autres de mes pokémons ! Répondit Caro Naturellement, quel ringard ne même pas être encore au courant que les pokémons sont asexués ! Sort ton pokedex et tu verras ! Bon moi j'y vais acha a besoin de se détendre

-Tu nous rejoins après demande Ondine

-Oui Biensure !

Arrivée au sources, Caro posa Acha dedans regarda a droite et puis a gauche et lui dit :

-Sa y est il y a personnes tu peux te défouler

-C'est pas trop tôt, ce match était d'une facilité, comment ce garçon a pu devenir champion ! répondit Acha (oui incroyable elle parle)

-Va savoir, en tout cas tu n'as était jamais aussi calme !!

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité sur son père, répliqua Acha

-Je pense qu'il est trop tôt, il faut que je le connaisse mieux pour savoir comment lui dire qui est son père, en tout cas je t'interdit de parler on ne connaît les deux autres surtout la rouquine !

-ok ok, mais j'aimerais en mettre une a son pikachu, il me suit partout sa m'énerve !

-Du calme Acha, si jamais tu touches son pikami sa risque de finir en match !

-C'est pas ce que tu souhaite, prendre ta revanche

-Non Acha pas question, il sentira que je l'ai laissé gagner !

-Quoi tu la laisser gagner !!!!!!!!

-Oui tu le fixais comme c'est pas possible c'est pas ton style d'habitude alors j'ai penser que je devais suivre ce garçon, puis il y a eu cette photo...

-Bon ok, on va au festival j'ai envie de m'amuser sans causer !

Mais a peine sortit un quelque chose d'habituelle arriva !!!

-Nous somme de retour

-Erreur je suis de retour, s'écria Caro

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, continua Acha

-Afin de préserver le monde de vos gaffes

-Afin de rallier tout les peuples a la célèbre team Rocket

-Carolina la fille la plus puissante de la team rocket

-Normal puisque c'est la fille du Boss et aussi elle est accompagnée de moi Acha la seule et unique pikachu causante !!

-Quoi la fille du boss, s'écria la team rocket

-Eh oui et d'ailleurs mon père ma donner l'ordre de vous retrouvez, afin que vous soyez sous mes ordres

-Quoi c'est quoi cette mascarade fit Jessie

-Cette mascarade risque de vous faire virer si jamais vous dites a Sacha et cette affreuse rouquine et cette imbécile de dragueur ratée qui je suis vraiment, vous êtes la honte de la team rocket, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de bouffon qui ne fait que rater tout les plans de la team rocket ! Cria Caro

-Comment peut tu rester avec les morveux si tu les aimes pas !!

-Pare ce que l'un d'entre eux est mon frère et puis pourquoi vous vous les suivez partout si vous les aimer pas !!!!

-Heu..., Fit Jessie et James

-C'est parce que on veut Pikachu, répliqua Miaouss

-Ah ouias seulement sa, fit acha, tout sa pour un pikachu qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire

-De toute façon peut importe une mission ma était confiée je ne sais pas si je le ferais, mais si jamais vous dites quoi ce que soit adieu la team rocket OK

-Nous ferons tout ce que tu voudras, fit le trio

-Parfait allons à la fête maintenant !

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus, désolé pour le peu d'enthousiasme des comabts, et pour finir Rewiews please..._


	5. Dure de cacher la véritée

_**Irislorely **: Je suis heureuse que tu es enfin trouvée la partie pokémon, et aussi de voir qu'il y à encore des gens qui y vont... Je te remercie... Tu m'as redonnée espoir..._

_Je te rassure une fin est prévu ! Et le suspens continue..._

_Maintenant cher lecteur, voici le nouveau chapitre :_

__

Épisodes 5 : Dure de cacher la vérité !

C'est le matin est nos amis s'en vont de Eaulia pour se diriger vers la ville de foudria, mais ce matin la une tension règne, eh oui Ondine est très fâché contre Sacha parce qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Caro qui était revenu quelque peux inquiète à la fête et elle est encore Ce matin :

-Il y un problème Caro ? Demanda Sacha

-Non rien du tout ! répondit Caro

-Allons Sacha tu ne vas pas lui poser 10 fois la même question dans la matinée, puisqu'elle te dit qu'il y a rien ! répliqua Ondine

-Mais de quoi tu te mêle laisse lui me poser 10 fois la même question, tu ne va pas nous faire une crise de jalousie !! Fit Caro

-Comment ça une crise de jalousie, s'écria Ondine

-Elle faire une crise de jalousie, laisse moi rire, fit Sacha

-Oh tu te trompes jeune dresseur, tu a encore plein de chose a apprendre comme savoir que dans la vie il n'y a pas que les pokémons !!!

-Ah ouais il y a quoi d'autres dans la vie !

-Il...Pikachu chu pikachu, fit Acha

-Il m'a semblée qu'elle a parlée fit Pierre

-Non vous vous faites de illusions elle n'a rien dit du tout, voyons les pokémons ne parlent pas !

-Eh bien nous connaissons un miaouss qui parle ! fit Ondine

-Oui mais pas de pikachu, répondit Caro

-De toute façon on s'en fiche le plus important c'est qu'on arrive a Foudria ! Fit Sacha

-Ouais voyons trop dans les pokémons celui-la, fit Acha, oh pika pika

-Bon cette fois ci elle a parler tu nous dira pas le contraire ! Fit Ondine

-Bon vous m'avez bien entendu et toi la rouquine arrête d'agresser Caro ainsi ou je fais griller ton togepi, et puis toi dit à ton pikachu de me lâcher il n'est pas mon genre OK, S'écria Acha

-Oh la la Acha tu est intenable, fit Caro

-Pourquoi tu nous avez cacher que Acha parler, fit Ondine en collant Caro de prêt, tu as peur que nous somme des voleurs

-Non c'est pas sa !

-Alors c'est quoi fit Ondine

-Mais je t'ai dis de la lâchée, fit Acha en lançant une attaque éclair

-Acha calme toi ! Elle allait rien faire du tout

-Je sais mais j'aime pas les dresseuse de pokémons aquatique elles me stress

-LA FAUSSE EXCSUE, cria Ondine, TU A VU DANS QUELLE ETAT EST TOGEPI

-JE M'EN FICHE DE TOGEPI, JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ARRETER D'AGRESSER CARO !!!!! Cria encore plus fort Acha

-Maintenant Acha sa suffit, fit Caro en pointant une pokéball

-Oh non je ne retournerais pas en pokéball, s'écria Acha

-Alors calme toi, même si nous sommes anti-togepi et anti-rouquine va lui faire des excuses !

-Comment ça anti-rouquine et Togepi, s'écria Ondine

-Bon maintenant sa suffit fit Pierre, Caro excuse toi, ainsi que toi Acha et Ondine aussi excuse toi !

-Bon désolée Ondine de t'avoir électrocutée, fit acha

-Désolée Acha de n'avoir pas fait attention a ce que tu disais

-Désolée Ondine de dire qu'on était anti-togepi et anti-rouquine, tu sais quoi !

-Quoi, demanda Ondine

-Beh je pense que si tu t'arrangeais un peu, tu serais mieux !

-Tu insinue quoi comme sa ! fit Ondine d'un ton douteux

-Que nous sommes de retour

-Ah non pas cette bande de bouffon, fit Acha

-Eh oui pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

-Eh faite gaffe il y a la fille du boss, chuchota Miaouss

-Ah oui c'est vrai, fit Jessie et James en même temps

-Bon beh cette fois la Team Rocket, doit y aller pour raison professionnelle

-Ah il en font vraiment exprès ou quoi, fit Caro

-De qui fait vraiment exprès ? Demanda Pierre

-Ah rien ! Fit Caro Surprise

-Bon beh pour une fois il nous laisserons tranquille, fit Sacha

-Allez en route pour Foudria, la ville de la foudre et des pikachu c'est vraiment la plus étrange des villes ! fit Caro

-Dis moi comment sa se fait que tu connais cette ville ? demanda Ondine

-C'est très simple la réponse est dans cette boite, fit Caro en ouvrant la boite !

-Sa alors tout les badges Kanto, Jotho, Orange, et ceux de la ligue de rattrapage ! Fit Pierre !

-Eh oui j'ai fais toutes les ligues possible et je compte bien devenir maître pokémon, car je prouverais a mon père qui je suis, Fit Caro avec les yeux brillant !

-Ah toi tu l'as connu mieux que moi, fit Sacha

-Oh désolée Sacha dés que l'on aura passer cette ligue je te promet que on ira voir notre père mais c'est plus la personne de tes souvenirs !

-Ah bon, fit Sacha étonnée et triste

-T'inquiète on s'est retrouver, et on le retrouvera si c'est sa que tu veux

-Mais toi c'est pas ce que tu veux, fit Ondine

-Peu importe mon sentiment, il doit voir son père même si je ne veux pas !répondit Caro

Pendant ce temps-là, la team rocket téléphona au boss :

-Pourquoi tu téléphones au boss ? Demanda Miaouss

-Pour être sur de ce qu'a dit cette gamine qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas mentit, répondit Jessie

-Sa c'est une bonne idée fit James

-Heu allô Boss, fit Jessie

-Qu'est ce que vous voulait encore ? répondit le boss de mauvaise humeur

-Heu désolée, fit Jessie d'un ton craintif, mais nous avons rencontrée votre fille est nous voulions savoir si ...

-QUOI VOUS AVEZ RETROUVEZ CETTE PESTE DE CAROLINA !!!,cria le Boss

-Heu oui, elle a dit que vous nous avez mis sous ses ordres, répondit Jessie

-Est ce que par hasard elle aurait fait sa mission, se demanda le boss, Bon écouter vous me la surveiller si jamais elle fait quelque chose contraire à la Team Rocket ! Vous me prévenez !

-Oui Boss !fit le trio de bouffon

Puis le boss raccroche et se tourna vers une photo et pensa :

-Ah elle est comme sa mère, intenable, ah pauvre Maria !

Mais retournons avec nos amis, qui c'était arrêté :

-Bon Sacha et Moi on va chercher de l'eau, fit Pierre

-Tu viens Pikachu, demanda Sacha

-Pikachu, fit le pokémon en tournant la tête

-Tu viens pas tu es sur, bon comme tu veux ! fit Sacha étonnée

-Dis moi Ondine pourquoi tu te méfies autant de moi ? Demanda Caro, rassure moi tu me prend pas pour une fille qui serait un obstacle ?

-Un obstacle a quoi ? demanda Ondine

-A l'amour que tu portes à Sacha, répondit Caro avec un petit sourire

-Comment sa ?! Mais quelle amour, ridicule ! fit Ondine rouge comme c'est pas croyable

-Alors pourquoi tu le suis si c'est pour t'enguirlander avec lui ? demanda Caro

-C'est parce qu'il a casser ma bicyclette, il doit me la rembourser ! fit Ondine encore rouge

-Ah ouais j'ai tout compris, s'écria Acha, tu as voulu le suivre pour cette stupide bicyclette, mais problème comme tout ceux de la famille de Caro de descendance du père il faut qu'il est un charme pas croyable et c'est alors que paf tu tombe amoureuse, mais problème il ne voit que les pokémons et tout cela a cause de son jeune age, et comme il a encore...

-Heu Acha tu te casses un peu trop la tête, pour résumer, il est encore trop immature pour comprendre ! Fit Caro

-Pika pika chu, fit pikachu

-Comment sa il a des sentiment au fond de lui même ! Fit Caro

-Pika chu pikachu, pika

-Oui je te comprend très bien, pourquoi sa sort pas de tous les jours ? demanda Caro

-Heu Caro tu oublies parfois que tu es exceptionnel et que tu comprends les pokémons que ce n'est pas de tout le monde qui le fait ce genre de truc, fit Acha

-C'est incroyable tu est une fille mystérieuse tu nous cache quoi encore !!!Fit Ondine

-Les raisons et mon passé, répondit Caro pensive.

Mais avant que Ondine est posé plus de question, de la fumée apparue :

-Nous sommes de retour hum hum

-Pour jouer un mauvais tour a la méchante morveuse

-afin de préserver le monde des mensonges

-afin de rallier touts les peuples a la vérité

-afin d'écraser toi la morveuse et ton pikachu causant

-Jessie

-James

-Un conseil rend toi ou on te reconduit chez papa

-Miaouss, oui chez papa

-Ah bon vous croyez que vous m'aurez comme sa !! OK Acha attaque fatal foudre nous ne retournerons pas chez la Team Rocket !

-Arbok, attaque Dard venin

-Oh non Acha fut toucher de plein fouet, s'écria Ondine

-Pikachu fit le pokémon qui avait les yeux rempli de peur et de haine tout en lançant une attaque qui envoya la team rocket vers d'autres cieux !

-Oh Acha, sa va ?

-pika, fit le pokémon qui perdit la parole d'un seul coup

-Tiens, fit Ondine, c'est de la potion max elle sera remis en pleine forme tu verra

-Merci, fit Caro qui s'empressa d'appliquer le produit !

-Alors comme sa tom père et celui de Sacha est le boss de l'affreuse Team Rocket !

-Eh oui je ne veux pas encore lui dire, il pense que son père est un héros myope, il n'est pas encore assez mature pour comprendre, il refusera la vérité si je lui dit maintenant, ah c'est un problème je sais ! Mon passé a était si dure je ne veux pas que lui souffre ! fit Caro les larme au yeux

-Rassure toi je ne dirais rien, fit Ondine, N'est ce pas Pikachu ?

-pikachu pikachu

-Eh oh les fille sa va ? demanda pierre qui était revenu

-Parfaitement, fit Caro en essuyant ces larmes

-Oui je crois que tout va bien pour l'instant, fit ondine, n'est ce pas Acha

-Tout va bien parfaitement bien, répondit Acha

-Je ne comprends pas avant que nous sommes partit vous n'entendez pas très bien, et maintenant tout va bien, demanda Sacha

-oh tu sais Sahca parfois il ne faut pas trop chercher !

Et c'est ainsi que une nouvelle amitié se créa, mais bien encore des secrets sont cachées !


	6. La foudre est toujours accompagné d'un o...

_Aller, aller aprés quinze jours, voici le chapitre six, heu les rewiews marche il me semble ? (bon je sais personne ne lit pokémon !)_

_En tout cas je remercie Irsilorely de lire ma fics et d'attendre la suite avec impatience... (c'est encourageant... )_

_Bonne lecture_

__

Épisodes 6 : La foudre est toujours accompagnée d'un orage !

-Nous voici arrivée à Foudria, s'écria Sacha

-Ah enfin je vais pouvoir amenée Acha au centre Pokémon ! Fit Caro

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu amenée Acha au centre Pokémon alors qu'elle n'a fait aucun Match, demanda Pierre

-Euh parce que... Parce que, faisait Caro qui ne savait pas quoi dire

-Heu vaut mieux l'amenée on ne sait jamais il y a une épidémie de causante qui traîne et il faut la vaccinée ! Fit Ondine

-Oui c'est parfaitement sa ! répliqua Caro

-De toute façon, Acha est bizarre en ce moment comme un peu affaiblit sa lui fera du bien, dit Pierre qui avait pris la pose de réflexion !

-On a eu chaud, pensa Caro, c'est un malin lui aussi !

Arriver au centre Pokémon, il eu une course entre Pierre et Caro pour avoir la première place, pour voir l'infirmière Joëlle:

-Laisse la place gros malin les malades d'abord ! Dit Ondine en tirant l'oreille (scène classique)

-Oh mais ton pikachu est empoisonnée, s'écria l'infirmière Joëlle

-Oui, elle a était attaquée par un Arbok, mais la super Potion ne lui a pas suffit ! fit Caro d'un ton triste

-Ne t'inquiète pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle sera remis en forme ! Fit l'infirmière Joëlle !

-A c'était donc sa ! Fit Pierre

-Ah, fit Caro de peur

-Mais on a pas vu de Arbok en route ! répliqua Pierre

-Mais tu me casse les pieds cette histoire est entre Acha et moi, mêle toi donc de tes affaires, sans blague ! S'écria Caro

-Infirmière Joëlle vous pouvait remettre mes pokémons en forme s'il vous plait ! Demanda Sacha

-Mais Biensure ! fit l'infirmière

-Est ce qu'il y a de la place pour dormir ? demanda Ondine

-Oui biensure !

Après une bonne nuit, le lendemain matin, nos amis se réveillèrent :

-Ah mais ou est Caro, s'écria Pierre

-Elle est peut-être partit voir Acha, fit Ondine

-Ouais bah moi aujourd'hui je vais affronté le champion de l'arène ! fit Sacha

-Pika pika chu, fit le pokémon inquiet.

-Beh pikachu tu t'inquiète pour cette Acha qui n'est une râleuse causante si tu veux mon avis comme certaine, dit Sacha en se tournant vers Ondine !

-Tu parle de qui, fit Ondine en tirant l'oreille de Sacha, et si tu veux mon avis je rallerais moins si tu n'avais pas casser ma bicyclette !

-Oh non tu va pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, je pensais que tu avais compris que j'allais te la rembourser ! répliqua Sacha

-Tu insinues que je suis idiote ?! S'écria Ondine

-Ouais peut-être bien !

-Ah ouais tu va voir je vais te massacrer

-Mais enfin Ondine si tu massacre Sacha, comment va t-il te rembourser ton vélo ? Fit Caro qui venait d'apparaître

-Et puis comment tu vas dire que tu l'aimes, chuchota Acha

-Oh jolie demoiselle, j'était si inquiet vous aviez disparu, fit Pierre

-Et j'aurais du continuer, fit Caro tout en repoussant Pierre !

-Bon on déjeune et on va voir se champion ! s'écria Sacha

Arriver devant l'arène, nos amis eurent une visite surprise :

-Nous somme de retour

-pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

-afin de préserver...

-Oh non pas eu, il vont cracher le morceau il faut que je fasse quelque chose !pensa Caro, Mente Go, s'écria-t-elle en lançant une pokéball

He la apparu un Mentali d'une blancheur qui éblouissait !

-Menthe attaque choc mental, s'écria Caro

-Une fois de plus la team rocket s'envole s'en avoir fini sa mise en scène !

-Tu n'a pas l'air de les aimés, tu les expédies si vite, fit Sacha

-Eu sans doute, fit Caro

Puis nos amis entrèrent dans l'arène, mais il n'y avait personne !

-He ho il y a quelqu'un ? Cria Sacha

-Qui êtes vous, fit une voix

-Je suis Sacha du bourg Palette et je viens lancer un défi au champion actuel de cette arène !

-Eh moi Ondine

-Eh moi Pierre

-Pika Pika pikachu

-Eh moi c'est Caro, une fille que quand elle était championne elle osait se montrer !

-Parfaitement, cria Acha !

-Ah je vois, fit une fille qui descendait d'un escalier, tu es la fameuse championne de Famelia qui ne laissait personne gagnée, quelle égoïste tu aurais pu laisser un peu se plaisir au autres ! Je suis Aria championne actuel de cette arène !

-Et moi je suis Acha la plus causante des Pikachu et aussi la plus électrifiante ! Fit Acha en lançant une attaque éclair sur Aria !

-Acha on ne vise que les pokémons voyons, fit Caro d'un air ironique

-Ouais et en plus elle n'à aucune méthode du dressage, rajouta Aria

-Désolée j'aurais bien réglé, cette histoire mais je crois que tu dois faire un match, oh mais désolée c'est vrai tu a trop peur pour te battre ! Répondit Caro

-Beh moi au moins je n'attaque pas les gens, fit Aria

-Oui mais moi je me montre quand j'attaque les gens ! Fit Caro

-BON SA SUUFIT MAINTENANT, SACHA EST VENU POUR RELVER UN DEFI ET PAS ASSITER A UNE DISPUTE, Cria Ondine

-Oh maintenant la petite amie qui si met, fit la dresseuse

-Moi sa petite amie ridicule ! répliqua Ondine

-Ouais ridicule bon on se bat maintenant ! s'écria Sacha

-Ok, je veux bien me battre si je me bats avec la peste là-bas, fit Aria

-ARIA, je croyais que on travaillais ensemble après tout je suis ta sœur Jumelle ! Fit une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Aria !

-Ouais je sais mais c'est qui est gagné ! Le défis, répliqua Aria

-Écoute tu te bas contre cette fille et moi je me bat contre son frère ! Proposa la double

-Parfait !

-Eh attend comment tu as deviné que c'était mon frère ?? Demanda Caro

-C'est évident vous êtes comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf que l'une est plus veille !

- Quelle sens de l'observation, fit Pierre, mais au faites je m'appelle Pierre et j'observe que mon cœur vous a choisis et vous c'est...

-Anna, admirateur va t'asseoir m'observer mettre la pâtés au petit Sacha

-Et moi réglés le compte de cette peste d'ancienne Championne ! s'écria Aria

-Nous nous battrons en duo et un pokémon chacun et le premier pokémons, Fit Aria

-et l'équipe gagnante et celle qui a le plus de pokémons en vie ! Continua Anna

-OK c'est partit Pikachu/Acha go, firent Caro et Sacha en même temps !

C'est alors que bondissant de l'obscurité les deux pokémons jaunes sorte, quand a Anna et Aria elles lancèrent à l'attaque Eletek et Voltali !

-La foudre contre la foudre, s'écria Aria

-Acha attaque vive attaque, s'écria Caro

-Voltali, règle le compte de se pokémons a la langue bien pendu ! Fit Aria

-Eletek attaque de plein fouet ce pikachu, Fit Anna

-Oh elles réagissent en même temps, s'écria Caro, Sacha il faut que Acha et Pikachu travaillent en équipes !

-OK Pikachu court rejoindre Acha

-Trés malin Caro, mais je suis plus forte, fit Aria, voltali attaque...

-ACHA, cria d'un seul coup Anna, il va tout faire pour la protégée

-Acha attaque gros yeux sur ce voltali

C'est alors que Acha s'élança dans les airs fit une attaque que gros yeux, mais avant qu'elle put faire une vive attaque, voltali l'attaqua de plein fouet

-ACHA, NON

-PIKACHU

-Stresser pas, fit Acha, eh Pika j'ai une idée

-Pikachu ??

-fait comme je dis, pikachu pika pikachu

-C'est normal quelle parle ainsi, demanda Sacha

-oui elle dit a pikachu son plan en pokémons pour que les dresseuses de voltali et elektek ne savent plus quoi faire ! Dit Caro tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Sacha qui énerva légèrement Ondine !

Eh hop Acha s'élance avec pikachu, ils exécutèrent une attaque vive attaque qui chamboula le deux pokémons ennemis, electek lança une attaque poing éclair qui toucha voltali qui se préparait à faire une attaque fatal-foudre qui toucha violemment electek

-Acha/pikachu achever les, firent Sacha et Caro ensemble

Et voila le duo fit une attaque charge, suivit d'une attaque tonnerre

-Oh non nos pokémons sont K.O cette dresseuse est redoutable lorsqu'elle est en duo !

-Pour moi et mon partenaires Pikachu un super bravo !

-Pikachu

-Et voila une victoire de plus, fit Caro

-Ouais j'ai gagner, j'ai gagner, grâce à toi Caro et puis à toi Pikachu et aussi à toi Acha, s'écria Sacha

-Merci Acha d'avoir fait un effort, Dit Caro a son amie

-Bravo vous êtes un duo de famille incroyable et vos Pikachu, sont puissant ensemble ! Firent les jumelles en même temps.

-Tiens Sacha voici le badge Foudre, Dit Aria tout en embrasant Sacha sur la joue !

-Tiens Acha, je parie sur Ondine, fit Caro

-Pari tenu

-BON BEH IL EST TEMP D'Y ALLER, s'écria Ondine en prenant Sacha par le bras

- Au revoir joli jumelle, fit pierre en pleurant

-Bon bah j'ai du boulot à faire au revoir Aria et Anna, fit Caro

-Au revoir bonne chance et excuse moi, fit Aria

-Au revoir redoutable dresseuse rendez-vous à la ligue indigo, fit Anna

Et voila encore un badge d'emporter !


	7. Le match de la découverte

_IrisLorely Désolés les perso vont encore se disputés dans ce chapitre, mais je te rassure, après tout va se calmer... Cela est du au caractère difficile de Acha, et de Caro..._

_Voila_

_Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle aventure !_

_Luna_

Épisodes 7: Le match de la découverte

Nos amis arrivent dans une ville très jolie, s'appelant Herbia !

-Oh c'est magnifique, mais je me demande pourquoi ce nom, fit Ondine

-Moi je ne préfère pas le savoir, fit Caro

-Et pourquoi sa ? Demanda Pierre

-Parce que nous sommes de retour

-et paff les morveux dans un trou, fit Miaouss

Et voila nos amis dans de beaux draps dans leur trou

-Et maintenant on va jouer les méchants, fit James avec sa rose

-Comment sa, fit Caro qui avait un pressentiment

-Alors on est moins fier dans son trou, hein ! fit Jessie

-allez voila le duo de pikachu, fit Miaouss en prenant avec sa pince

-Eh lâchez moi, je vous vois tout votre plans, fit Acha en lançant une attaque tonnerre

-Désolée mais on est protégée, fit James

-Laisse nous Acha et Pikachu et on ne dira rien sur ton passé et ton père, fit Jessie

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! s'écria Caro, Mente Go attaque rafale psy

Et revoilà notre pokémon psy favoris qui exécute une attaque mais qui fut troublé d'un seul coup :

-Noctali aide ce pokémon, fit une voie pas inconnue pour nos amis

Et paff le pokémon exécuta l'ordre et envoya la team vers d'autres cieux !

-Oh non sa peut pas être lui, chuchota Caro.

-Vite remontons, fit Sacha

-Oh non c'est lui, s'écria Caro

-AAAHHHH, fit Ondine et Pierre en même temps

-On a vraiment pas de chance, fit Acha qui revenait vers sa dresseuse, le "pokemonworld" est grand non on tombe sur le mauvais numéro de loterie

-Régis c'est toi, fit Sacha

-Oui c'est moi, et au faite Caro on a pas fini notre match

-Comment sa quel match ?? Fit Sacha

-Laisse tomber jeune dresseur je m'en occupe, fit Caro

-Je ne suis pas jeune dresseur, répliqua Sacha

-tu n'à aucune chance contre lui, fit Acha

-Comment sa, fit Sacha rouge de colère

-Mente go attaque choc mental

-Ah une attaque surprise c'est tout a fait toi ! fit régis, Noctali réplique avec gros yeux

Mais les pokémons s'arrêta net, et refusa de combattre

-Oh non comme la dernière fois ils ne veulent rien entendrent, firent Caro et Régis en même temps.

-Mais vos pokémons sont amoureux, fit Ondine

-Comment sa amoureux ? C'est ridicule ! Refirent Caro et Régis en même temps

-Oh mais enfin Mente c'est a cause de lui qu'on est partit

-Laisse tomber Caro, elle ne le lâchera pas, fit Acha

-Bon je vais devoir faire un effort, fit Caro

-Un effort de quoi ? demanda Régis

-Un effort d'entente je ne va pas que Mente soit malheureuse !

-Tu veux dire que...

-On va devoir se voire pendant toute une journée

-Quelle horreur !

-Tu me dégoûtes Régis

-Et toi Caro tu es intenable

-Eh stop vous êtes pas oblige de vous voir pour que vos pokémons soit ensemble, s'écria Pierre

-Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais lui laisser mon pokémon ! Firent les deux dresseurs concernés

-Non pas du tout il y un parc dans cette ville, un parc de repos et d'entraînement on peut y laisser ses pokémon en liberté, répliqua Ondine

-D'entraînement il faut que j'y aille, s'écria Sacha, hein pikachu

-pika pikachu

-Quel gros nul celui la, il les a eu comment ces badges ?? En jouant aux cartes ? Fit Acha

-Toujours d'une gentillesse extrême, fit Régis

-Eh toi tu me cherches... Répliqua le pokémon jaune

-Suffit Acha on va à se parc, sa va te faire du bien ! Fit Caro

-Oui on y va, fit Sacha !

Arriver au parc l'ambiance était quelque peut tendu :

-Eh vous il y en un pour combattre avec moi, fit un jeune garçon

-Moi, fit Caro, Sacha et Régis en même temps

-Heu un seul me suffit, répondit le garçon gêné, je reviendrai quand vous seriez décidé !

-Toujours pareil avec toi Régis tu gâche tout, fit Caro

-Oui, mais c'est surtout de ta faute qui y met de la mauvaise volonté ! répliqua Régis

-C'est fou comme ils se connaissent bien, fit Ondine

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Pierre

-Bon moi je pars ailleurs puisque je dois encore voir ta face encore une journée ! fit Caro en s'en allant avec Acha

-Bon beh et moi je veux me battre, fit Sacha

-Quelle immature, chuchota Caro qui était monté a un arbre discrètement

-Puisque tu es la on qu'a se battre Régis !

-Non merci mais je suis pas d'humeur

-Dit plutôt que tu as peur sans ton Noctali, Dit Caro en criant.

-Ah ouais tu va voir sa, vas-y Sacha lance ton premier Pokémon ! Fit Régis fou de colère

-Ouais super je t'aurais cette fois, Germignon GO

-Nidoqueen en avant

A peine eue le temps de réagir que Germignon fut envoyé dans l'arbre où était Caro

-Eh tu as tricher, fit Sacha

-Désolée mais c'est ainsi lance pas des matchs si tu peux pas réagir ! répliqua Régis

-Pikachu vas-y si c'est sa

-Pika

-Ger ger

Et d'un seul coup Germigon essaya de descendre de l'arbre mais Caro l'empêcha

-Quoi mais t'es bête, fit Acha

-Qu'es ce qu'elle a, fit Caro, je ne comprend rien !

-Elle est jalouse de Pikachu parce que Sacha le préfère, c'est vraiment ridicule d'être jalouse de ce pokémon la, regarde pourquoi

Eh hop Acha descend fait une attaque charge sur Nidoqueen, qui ouvra la bouche et Acha fit une attaque tonnerre dans la bouche de Nidoqueen

-Tu vois il y a vraiment pas de quoi être jalouse

-S'il y a bien un truc qui m'énerve chez toi Caro c'est Acha, fit Régis

-Et moi je te dis rien sur ton Noctali pour lequel tu m'as laissé tomber !

-Tu m'as laisser tomber, fit Sacha qui n'a rien compris du tout

-Quoi vous êtes sortit ensemble ?! S'écria Ondine

-Oui sa du nous arriver mais c'est le passé, fit Caro rougissante

-Je me demande comment j'ai fais, rajouta Régis

-Eh cette fois sa suffit sale crétin on critique pas ma dresseuse, répliqua Acha avec une attaque Tonnerre

-Acha ! Fit Caro

-Heugz heegz, faisait Régis

-Waah un pikachu qui parle, fit le garçon de toute a l'heure

-Acha revient fit Caro avec une pokéball

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as rappelé ?? Demanda le garçon

-Comme dans le temps de mon enfance, La Team Rocket s'en va toujours vers d'autre horizon mais reviendra ! Fit Caro avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée !

Après que la fumée soit dissipée, nos amis n'en revenaient pas :

-Sa alors, j'était avec elle pendant si longtemps et j'ai jamais su qu'elle était de la team rocket, dit Régis étonner

Mais c'est alors que les deux pokémon pour lesquels étaient aller le groupe dans le parc apparu !

-Noctali te revoilà, fit Régis

-Mentali mente

-Oh la pauvre Mente, fit Ondine en prenant le pokémon (togepi est dans le sac je vous rassure il a pas disparu lui !), ta dresseuse est partit mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'elle reviendra

-Moi je pars, salut le trio, fit Régis qui s'en alla

-Ondine, fit Sacha en se tournant vers elle, tu es sur qu'elle reviendra ?

-Oui Sacha elle reviendra parce que tu es son frère et qu'elle t'a promis de te monter ton père, fit-elle

-Oh sa alors c'était ta sœur, j'aurais bien aimais la combattre fit le garçon, je m'appelle Aurélien et je suis le champion de cette ville

-C'est toi le détenteur du badge Herbe ? fit Sacha

-Oui, je suis sur que tu veux me défier ?

-Et comment

-J'accepte Rendez-vous demain a trois heures à l'arène nous combattrons a un pokémon !

-OK

Et ensuite nos mais partirent au centre pokémon, pour y aller dormir !


	8. La Vértiée révélée

Épisode 8: La vérité révélée !

_NDLA : J'adore ce chapitre, le jour ou je l'ai écrit, il devait être au moins 0h00-1h00 du matin, et je l'ai fait sur des chansons très douce, tel que Good Night My pikachu (désolé je n'ai que le titre en anglais !), ou Misty's song, et en plus il fait avancer un peu le AAML, c'est fou comme à cette époque, j'étais fan..._

Nous retrouvons nos amis entraîne de dormir, enfin pas si sur

-Pika

-Tu demandes pourquoi je ne dors pas ? Fit Sacha, vient on sort cela me fera du bien

-Pikachu

Et Sacha sortit

-Il s'inquiète pour elle, pense Ondine, jamais il c'était inquiéter autant pour une personne, je vais le suivre, je vais lui parler !

-Pierre, Pierre fit Ondine en secouant celui-ci pour le réveiller

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit-il mal réveiller

-Occupe toi de Togepi, je vais parler a Sacha !

-Ok, tu vois mon petit togepi il y des chose dans le cœur des femme très cachés

-Tu insinue quoi ? fit Ondine douteuse

-Oh rien... va lui parler

Puis Ondine partit rejoindre Sacha ! Sacha était assis dans le parc de la veille et réfléchissait pourquoi sa sœur était partit !

-Sacha, fit Ondine hésitante

-Ah Ondine c'est toi

-Tu pense à elle, demanda Ondine tout en s'asseyant a coté de Sacha

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Heu comme sa

-Pikachu pika pikachu (traduction : tu nous fais pas une crise de jalousie ?)

-Parfois pikachu tu dis des drôles de truc, fit Sacha

-Pourquoi il a dit quoi ?

-Il a dit que tu étais jalouse, c'est stupide, tu ne peux pas me supporter a cause de cette bicyclette !

-Oui stupide, fit Ondine avec un air triste

-Tu sais quoi sa me fait de la peine que tu me déteste pour si peux, que parfois je rêve que tu es amoureuse de moi et que tu cache tes sentiments, c'est vraiment bizarre !

-Oui bizarre, mais tu sait parfois... heu non rien

-Tu sais Ondine parfois j'ai était méchant avec toi, et j'en suis désolée

-Oh ce n'est rien, moi aussi je ne suis pas très gentil parfois ! Fit Ondine en levant la tête vers la lune, Dis moi tu a déjà aimer quelqu'un ?

-Heu non et toi ?

-Oui

-Et il sait que tu l'aimes ?

-hélas non

-Ah oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que, parce que...

Puis Ondine éclata en sanglot, Sacha fut surpris mais essaya de la consolée

-Oh je suis désolée... Je voulais pas, tiens, fit Sacha en tendant un mouchoir a Ondine

-Merci, fit Ondine en essuyant ces larmes

Mais tiens qu'il y a t'il dans ces arbres :

-C'est pas croyable sa il faut que je m'en aille pour qu'elle lui parle, fit Caro cacher dans ses arbres

-Tu compte revenir quand, demanda Acha

-Quand il sera arrivé à la dernière arène

-Celle amour, mais le champion est...

-Je sais Acha se sera le meilleur moyen de prendre ma revanche et de tenir ma promesse !

-C'est comme tu veux, mais comment on va les suivre discrètement ? Demanda la plus causante des pikachu

-Demain Sacha se bat pendant ce temps la on aura le temps de courir jusqu'a Amouria ! répondit Caro

-Ouais si tu veux, Fit Acha pas très sur

-Regarde comme ils sont mignons quand il ne s'enguirlande pas !

-Eh oui !

Mais retournons avec nos deux amis qui apprennent à se connaître

-Tu sais Ondine je crois que les évènements d'aujourd'hui mon fait comprendre quelque chose !

-Ah oui c'est quoi ?

-Que je ne penser trop au pokémon, tu vois il font partit de notre vie, mais les personnes proche comte autant et tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ? fit Ondine qui ne revenait pas de la maturité qu'avait pris Sacha en si peu de temps

-Que au fond tu avait un grand un cœur, et j'espère que plus tard la personne que tu aimes se rendra compte de ce que tu ressens pour elle

-Merci Sacha, fit Ondine en regardant Sacha dans les yeux

Il n'avait plus que eux deux qui se regardait dans les yeux, leur lèvre se rapprochait quand d'un seul coup :

-Nous sommes de retour

-Pika pikachu (oh non pas eux)

-pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

-Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation

-Afin de rallier tout les peuples à notre nation

-Quelle nation, fit Caro qui était sortit de sa cachette

-Caro c'est toi, fit Sacha et Ondine en même temps

-Oui c'est moi avec la plus célèbre des Pikachu de la Team Rocket

-Moi Acha !

-Quoi la team Rocket

-He oui c'est une petite fugueuse, son père la recherche partout, fit Miaouss

-Comment ça son père, mon père, fit Sacha

-Eh oui jeune dresseur, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, mais ton immaturité m'en empêcher, sache que notre père nous recherchent pour qu'on lui succède a la Team Rocket, et ce n'est pas cette bande de Bouffon pot de colle qui nous aura !

-Impossible mon père a était un excellent dresseur pokémon, sa ne peut pas être lui

-Hélas oui c'est lui, il a était excellent jusqu'au jour de sa défaite, ou la il a décidé de crée la Team Rocket pour ne plus jamais perdre ! Il a tué ma mère et je lui en voudrais pour toujours

-Comment sa il a tué ta mère ? demanda Ondine

-Il a trompé, elle en est morte de chagrin, puis il a détruit le labo de ma mère, et toutes ses expériences, c'est si dur !

-Sa alors fit Sacha

-Incroyable le Boss, serait si horrible, fit Jessie

-Mais alors nous sommes des monstres fit James

-Oh c'est si horrible, fit Miaouss avant d'éclater ne sanglot avec ses deux compagnons !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu es partit, demanda Ondine

-Parce que...

-Elle voulait protéger sa petite Acha, le bijou de la Team Rocket

-Oh non Butch et Cassidy, fit Caro !

- Le bijou de la Team Rocket, fit le trio de "méchants" et le duo de "héros"

-C'est mon père qui m'a enlever Acha pour qu'un jour elle puisse parler comme un certain Miaouss

-En plus elle attaque, ajouta Cassidy

-Oui c'est vrai Acha attaque vive Orage

-Vive orage, firent tout le monde

-Un mélange de vive attaque, de souplesse et de fatal-foudre !

-Impossible la team rocket n'a jamais réussi à faire apprendre cette attaque, fit Butch

-Eh si moi je lui est appris, remercier mon père à ma place pour les notes ! Dit Caro en montrant un carnet

-Je vais... Commença Butch

-Non attend petite peste, fit Cassidy, regarde à droite dans ce bocaux !

-Oh non, fit Acha et moi qui voulais attaquer !

-Oh non Mew !

Eh oui en effet dans ce bocaux il y avait Mew l'exceptionnel pokémon, que seul une personne avait réussi a dressait : Caro

-Mew ???? Firent le groupe

-Vous le connaissez mal, pensa Caro

-Mew att...

-Non attendait, fit Aurélien (le dresseur de l'arène), si tu attaque il va détruire l'arène

-AHAHA nous allons t'avoir tu retourneras a la Team Rocket

-Non jamais, fit Sacha, Pikachu, Germignon attaquer ensemble !

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Caro

-Attend tu va voir, Pikachu attaque Fatal-foudre, Germignon tranche Herbe puis fouet Liane

C'est alors que l'attaque éblouïssa tout le monde et que l'attaque tranche Herbe coupa les fils qui tenait le bocaux et qui libéra Mew qui s'en alla loin et la fouet liane envoya Butch et Cassidy très très loin !

-Sacha tu es le meilleur, dirent Caro et Ondine en se dirigeant vers lui, tu a réussi a faire un acte merveilleux ! Redirent les deux filles qui se regardèrent méchamment.

-Tu a sauvé Mew merci merci, fit Acha en embrassant sur les joues Sacha (imaginer un peu la scène)

-Oh Sacha tu as fait un acte réfléchis pour une fois, dit Caro

-Tu a acquis une grande maturité ! fit Ondine

-WHAA quelle dresseur, fit Aurélien, merci d'avoir sauver l'arène et tiens tu le mérite voici le badge Herbe.

-Mais je...

-Tu le mérite de toute façon je n'aurai eu aucune chance contre toi !répliqua Aurélien

-Bon beh merci, ouais j'ai le badge Herbe je suis le meilleur

-Il y a quelque cotés qui ne changera jamais, dit Ondine avec des yeux de ras le bol

-Je suis d'accord, dit Caro avec les mêmes yeux !

-Eh mais qu'est ce que vous avait fait ? demanda Pierre qui venait d'arriver

-Oh rien on a juste réglé quelque problème, fit Ondine

-Oui d'ailleurs ils ne sont pas fini, dit Caro en se dirigeant vers Sacha en pleine crise de joie, qui s'arrêta dès qui vu sa sœur attristée !

-Beh qu'est ce que tu as Caro ?

-Nous allons nous diriger vers la dernière arène, ce sera la plus dur, la plus éprouvante pour toi et moi !

-Pour toi et moi ? demanda le jeune dresseur

-Oui il y a notre passé qui nous attend là-bas !

-Quoi ????

-Tu verra dans mon contrat il est interdit de d'en dire plus

-La bonne excuse !fit Ondine, elle cache quelque chose !

_Et voila sa commence à bien chauffer... Mais qu'elle est le mystère de l'arène de Amouria ?_


	9. L’arène du passé

_Iris : Merci pour ton soutien, le fin de mot de cette histoire approche, mais il n'est pas encore la ah ah ! Arpés une petite absence, voila Luna... et la suite... (Mais elle à bu quoi ?)_

Épisodes 9 : L'arène du passé

Cela fait trois jour que nos amis sont dans une foret, perdu et la tension est vraiment très tendu, car nos amis retrouve Régis :

-Caro tu es une peste tu a encore trichée, fait Régis

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur, et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi tu n'es qu'un dresseur de Pacotille et vaniteux en plus, répliqua Caro

-Je me vente plus depuis 3 mois !

-Bon c'est fini vous deux je n'arrive plus a me concentré pour trouver le chemin sur la carte, cria Pierre

-Tu veux aller ou, Cria Régis à son tour

-A Amouria la ville de l'amour ! répondit Pierre

-Ah c'est tout bête il faut prendre ce sentier tout droit et vous sortez, fit Régis tout calme !

-Ah bon comment tu sais sa ?? Demanda Caro qui se calma

-j'y aller pour gagner mon dernier badge !

-Ah oui, bon moi je dois y aller pour régler des affaire passé... mais au faite ou est Sacha ?

-Ah il est partit avec Ondine tout à l'heure, pourquoi ??

-Togepri

-Pika

-Quoi sans leur pokémon ?? fit Caro étonné

-Eh oui, fit Acha, et tu sais quoi Pikachu trouve sa normal car depuis trois jours Sacha il regarde Ondine bizarrement, tu sais quoi moi j'ai rien compris a cette histoire ? Car il dit aussi que Régis te regarde comme si tu lui manquais, il est étrange ce pikachu mais je l'aime bien quand même

Caro tourna la tête vers Régis et le regarda méchamment

-Ne t'avise plus de me regarder, cria Caro

-Oh c'est bon je pensais juste que... commença Régis rouge comme une pivoine

-L'on pourrait tout recommencer ? Finit Caro

-Heu oui, fit Régis tout bas

-Non désolés tu m'a trop fait souffrir je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour souffrir encore, fit Caro

-Désolée, je ne vais insister car tu es intenable, et puis je dois y aller !

-Ouais beh moi, faut que je retrouve Sacha, je dois encore lui dire quelque choses, fit Caro

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux a deux on y arrivera mieux, firent Régis et Pierre ensemble

-Oh oui quelle bonne idée on va se perdre et après et ensuite je me retrouverais coltinés a l'un de vous deux non merci, toi surveille les pokémon, fit-elle a Pierre, et toi reste ici pour nous indiquer le chemin, fit-elle a régis

-Nous somme a tes ordre Caro, firent les deux garçons en s'agenouillant !

-Ah le pouvoir de la femme c'est superbe !

-Je reste ici pour écouter ceux que me dis le petit togepi, fit Acha

-Ok

Puis Caro partit, vers une clairière, mais se cacha derrière les buissons, car elle retrouva nos deux héros mais pas dans leur état normal.

-Heu Sacha..., fit Ondine, je..., c'est a propos de l'autre soir..., je voudrais dire que...

-Nous somme de retour !

-pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

-afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus faire partit de la Team Rocket, Fit Sacha

-Bon moi je pars il se débrouillerons ensemble, pensa Caro

-C'est que nous ne pourrons plus voler pikachu si on ne fait plus partit de la team Rocket, fit Jessie

-oh c'est horrible nous ne savons pas quoi faire ! Dit James désespéré

-Alons nous allons réfléchir a ce que nous allons faire, dit Miaouss

-Bon on s'en va, fit Sacha

-Oui, chuchota Ondine tristement, je n'arriverais jamais a lui dire

De retour au campement nos amis reprirent la route, jusqu'a a arriver a Amouria, et se dirigèrent vers le centre pour y dormir.

-Pauvre Acha tu es éreinté, fit Caro, infirmière tenais mes pokémons à soigner merci

-Oh la la mais que lui est il arrivé ? fit l'infirmière Joëlle en voyant Pikahcu qui était dans le même état

-je cois qu'ils ont beaucoup marché, fit Sacha

-bon je vais les soigner il seront au mieux de leur forme demain !

-Merci infirmière ! Firent Sacha et Caro

Puis tout le groupe partit se coucher ! Car demains les attendais une journée particulière !

Le matin était magnifique nos quatre amis récupérèrent leurs pokémons et partit a l'arène :

-Bon entrons, fit Sacha

-Non attend, dit Caro

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore celle la, fit Ondine qui voulait que tout cela finisse pour arranger aussi ses affaires.

-Sois pas jalouse la fin approche et voici l'introduction, fit Acha à Ondine qui n'était pas convaincu

-Bon écoute Sacha ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'ai rien dis mais j'avais peur que cela nous mettes en danger ! Et que sa te préoccupe

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu es bizarre et Ondine aussi c'est jour ci

-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout, s'écria Ondine

-Tu sais Sacha entre et tu en apprendra déjà pas mal et en tout cas je ne t'ai pas trahi en aucun cas !

Puis Sacha étonné poussa la porte, et entra suivi de Caro qui était anxieuse et de Ondine déprimés et de Pierre normal.

-Qui est la !

-C'est lui, dit Acha à Caro

-Oui en route pour le passé, dit Caro en soupirant

-Je suis Sacha du Bourg Palette et je viens lancer un défi au champion de cette arène !

-Ah Bourg-Palette ! J'ai bien connu cette ville j'y ai rencontrée deux personne que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans mon passé de dresseur raté !

Caro avait le poing sérés et cette expression de douleur et de haine ! Sacha se demandait bien pourquoi

-Ah beh c'est très intéressant mais je suis venu pour le badge ! Rajouta Sacha

-Ah pauvre Naïf j'accepte ton défis, et si tu perd tu devrais rester avec moi ! fit la voie

-AH NON, fit Caro, TU NE L'AURA PAS CELUI-LA !

-Ah Caro ma fille, je savais que tu reviendrais un jour pour ta mission ou pour ton petit pokémon chérie !

-Eh non je suis revenu pour mon frère cacher !! Fit Caro

-Quoi le dresseur de cette arène est notre père, fit Sacha

Puis enfin le Boss apparu avec son persian du haut d'une plate-forme !

-Caro salle fugueuse tu crois que je vais te laisser partir cette fois-ci ! fit le boss

-Oui je comte bien partir alors bat toi avec Sacha et refile le badge ou non !

-Je me bats si seulement il accepte de rester à la Team Rocket si jamais il perd !

-JAMAIS, s'écria Sacha, JAMAIS J'ACCEPTERAIS DE RENTER DANS UNE ORGANISATION QUI FONT SOUFFRIR LES DRESSEUR ET SURTOUT LES POKEMONS ! Je renonce au badge si c'est sa

Puis le groupe se mit à partir, mais...

-Vous vous en s'en sortirez pas comme sa Carolina et Sacha ! Vous êtes mes enfants et vous devez succéder à la Team Rocket !

-AAAHHHH, ne m'appelle plus comme sa, je ne serais jamais la chef de la Team Rocket ! Cria Caro plein de haine ! Pyro, Chikorita, Mente, Lania, Loklass et Acha c'est l'heure de la vengeance ! Pour tout les souffrances commis par ce monstre qui est mon père !

-Oui elle a raison, et moi non plus je ne rejoindrais pas la Team Rocket fit Sacha ! tout mes pokémon venait les aider

-Nous ne pourrons l'arrêter que seulement si on lui donne une bonne leçon ! s'écria Ondine, je vous suis !

-Moi aussi, fit Pierre !

Puis les pokémons se battirent les un après les autres mais sans aucun succès, il restait plus que deux pokémons :

-Sacha il ne reste plus que nos pikachu, fit Caro

-Oui faisons les combattre ensemble ! dit Sacha

-Bonne idée ! fit Caro

-Pikachu/Acha, prêt ? Demandèrent leurs dresseurs respectifs !

-OK mes enfants, je fais appel a Ho-oH

L'oiseau Arc en ciel apparu mais il avait les yeux vide comme Hypnotisé !

-Celui la ne partira pas ! Je contrôle son cerveau ! Fit le boss suivit d'un rire machiavélique

-Sale monstre tu n'arrêtera jamais ! Acha attaque charge !

-Pikachu vive attaque

-Ho-oh bec vrille

L'attaque envoya nos deux bestioles jaunes contre un mur qui les acheva

-Tu sais au fond pikachu je t'aimais beaucoup ! fit Acha d'une voie affaiblie avant de fermer les yeux !

-Pika chu (je le savais), répondit-il avant de fermer le yeux aussi !

On voyer deux être se tenir la main et qui était tout blessé !

-Acha Non, réveille toi ! fit Caro qui avait accouru vers Acha

-Pikachu, réveille toi allez je t'en prie !fit Sacha en secouant son ami

-allez apporte moi les gosses ! Ordonna Giovanni à l'oiseau

Puis l'oiseau partit prendre Sacha, mais Ondine eu peur et se jeta sur Sacha mais l'oiseau la saisit avant et la balança !

-Ondine, firent Pierre, Caro et Sacha, tout en dirigeant vers elle !

Puis l'oiseau réussi à saisir Caro, Pierre essaya de l'empêcher mais il fut assommé !

-Caro, dit Sacha puis tournant la tête, Pierre

-Sacha, cria Caro, sauve toi il ne lâchera pas prise ne t'inquiète pas pour Ondine il ne lui arrivera rien !

-Mais je ne peux pas... Je...

-Dépêche toi !

-Cela suffit maintenant, fit le boss, ho-oh occupe-toi d'elle ! Puis l'oiseau resserra sa prisonnière dans son bec qui l'étouffa, puis le boss arriva devant Sacha et fit:

-tu as de l'amitié pour ta sœur et ce garçon, mais pour cette fille c'est de l'amour !

Un conseil laisse tomber sa ne durera pas, j'aimais une fille quand j'avais ton age mais un jour elle est partit seul avec ta sœur et après j'ai rencontré ta mère mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais né car j'était partit crée la Team Rocket

-Arrête tu mens, fit Sacha en pleurant

-Tant pis pour toi mais je crois que Caro va réagir différemment ! fit le boss en claquant des doigts

-Alors on fait moins la maligne sans sa petite Acha et son petit Mew ! Que dirais tu si je tuais tes nouveaux amis ! dit le boss en re-claquant des doigts !

L'oiseau laissa tomber Caro par terre et le boss s'approcha d'elle !

-Aller Caro donne moi le collier que ta mère ta donner avant de mourir fit le boss

-He laisse la, elle ne te donnera rien, répliqua Sacha

le Boss poussa Sacha qui tomba et s'évanoui

-SACHA, sale monstre si tu veux se collier je vais devoir mourir, car je suis la seule à savoir comment faire venir le plus grand des Pokémons, et aussi comment détruire se collier ! Je le ferais ne touche plus à Sacha et qui que soit d'autre, puis Caro se mit a pleurer et dit, Pierre, Ondine, Chikorita, Pyro, Loklass, Mente, Luizarre, Lania, Sacha, Acha, pardonnait moi mais je dois protéger la terre entière !

-Non ne fait pas sa malheureuse ! Dit le boss

Puis Caro commença à dire des paroles dans une langue inconnue, mais avant le moment fatidique une lumière rose arrêta Caro !

-Mew laisse moi, sauver le monde

-Mew

Puis, une énorme lumière rose jaillie, et tous nos personnages disparus de l'arène.

_Mais que c'est-il bien passer, seul moi le sait ah ah _

_(Faut vraiment qu'elle arrette le Saké !)_

_Luna_


	10. Secret et Vérité

Me revoilà de retour, de toute façon, sans être un tantinet pessimiste, plus personne regarde pokémon, à part... Irislorely, d'ailleurs ou as-tu disparu ??? On approche de la fin...

Bon, aller bonne lecture, cher lecteur invisible...

Luna

* * *

Épisodes 10 : Secret et vérité

-hum..., mais ou suis-je ?? Demanda Caro

-Tu es à l'hôpital, fit une jeune fille rouquine

-Ondine, mais qu'est ce qui passer ?

-On s'es réveiller tu était par terre, inconsciente !

-Ah oui je me souviens, fit Caro en cherchant son collier (ah le fameux collier)

-Qu'est ce ? demanda Ondine

-Je te l'expliquerais mais seulement si vous êtes tous réunis, au fait comment va Sacha ?

-Il a était gravement blessé, il a du se faire opérer du dos il a mal je suis si inquiète ! fit Ondine les larmes aux yeux.

-Et Acha et Pikachu ? demanda Caro

-Ils s'en sont bien sortit il sont remis sur pattes depuis deux semaines

-DEUX SEMAINES ?! Mais je dors depuis combien de temps ??

-Trois semaines !

-Quoi ????

-Et des traces de mon père ?

-Il a disparu, la police se doute qu'il soit retourné à Jadielle

-Pas Jadielle, il n'iras pas là-bas mais a Bourg-Pallette

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est là-bas que... Nous vivions ma mère et moi avant sa mort !

-Enfin bref sa sert a rien que j'aille faire l'héroïne là-bas si je ne suis pas sur pied, fit Caro qui était décider a se lever

-Non tu es encore faible, tu risques de tomber et puis de toute façon Sacha a eu officiellement son dernier badge, fit Ondine paniquée

Caro se mit dans son lit sans trop discuter puis éclata en sanglot !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ??

-C'est la première fois snif, que l'on s'inquiète pour moi snif, surtout le jour de mon anniversaire snif (désolé pour les snif qui cassent l'ambiance)

-Quoi c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et tu n'allés rien me dire !! Dit Ondine énervée

-Mais t'énerve pas mais combien de fois j'était seul ce jour la ce n'était pas facile de vivre a la Team Rocket, mais sa était pire quand ma tante...

-Caro tu aller même pas me prévenir de ton réveille, fit le Pokémon Jaune parlant

-Beh Acha comment ut a su que j'étais réveillé, fit Caro

-tu me prends pour qui ?! Je suis un pokémon et j'ai un sixième sens !

-Oui bien sure, fit Caro d'un ton ironique

-Ah Togépi j'allais l'oublié, fit Acha en repartant dehors

-Va voir Sacha si tu es inquiète, je ne vais pas me lever promis et Acha va revenir et comte bien m'en empêcher, fit Caro en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami

-Non je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi, il ne peut pas bouger qu'il cri, fit Ondine les yeux brillant !

-Bon écoute si tu laisse me lever je vais le voir avec toi, sa lui feras du bien mais les opération sont douloureuses, et ce n'est pas le moment de faire jolie cœur ! Fit Caro

-Quoi tu es a peine réveiller que tu fais déjà des réflexions idiotes ! s'écria Ondine rouge

-Ouis bon sa va on va voir le héros du jour ! répliqua Caro

Nos deux amies entrèrent dans la chambre, Pikachu veillé auprès de Sacha qui était endormi !

-Classique j'arrive on dort ! Fit Caro

-Chut, je préfère le voir endormi que entraîne de se plaindre ! Dit Ondine en mettant le doigt sur sa bouche

-Pika pikachu

-Comment sa il fait un cauchemar ?? Fit Caro

-Mais comment tu as pu le comprendre ??? Dit Ondine étonnée

-Tu n'a pas compris sa ? demanda Caro

-Il faut qu'il me fasse de signes et des geste pour le comprendre ou qu'il articule haut et forts ! répondit Ondine

-Bizarre il n'y a pas que Pikachu je comprend ainsi ! fit Caro

-Qui d'autre ? demanda Ondine

-Tout les pokémons

-Quoi tout les pokémon, fit Ondine

Mais d'un seul cou Sacha lança un horrible cris nos deux amis s'approchèrent du lit, puis Ondine réveilla Sacha.

-Hum, aïe quelle horreur, fit Sacha en se réveillant

-Tu as rêvé de quoi ? Demanda Caro

-Il y avait toi... Mais Caro tu es réveillé ?

-Oui mais toi, tu ne va pas bien, tu fais des cauchemars et j'aime pas sa ! répondit Caro

-Pourquoi sa ? demanda Ondine

-Parce que...

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle et aussi une mauvaise ! dit Pierre en débarquant dans la chambre

-Ah oui quelle bonne nouvelle il peut avoir ? demanda Caro successible

-On a retrouvé Giovanni !

-J'espère que l'on a arrêté, fit Ondine

-Hélas non car il est partit dans son repère et il s'y est bien enfermés

-Mais ou se situe son repère ? Demanda Ondine

-Heu a c'est que... Je ne peux pas le dire... Car l'agent Jenny ma virée car je l'ai un peu...

-Dragués peu importe je sais ou il est ce fameux repère, mais avant il faut que je vous dise une chose sur moi !

-Quoi, firent les trois autres

-Bien maintenant regardés ce collier et cette pokéball ! Dit Caro en sortant son collier violet avec un signe blanc, et une pokéball de translucide violette

-Qu'est que c'est cette pokéball, demanda Sacha

-La légende raconte que c'est objets n'appartiennent qu'a un élu au sang purs qui se souvient de tout les langages pokémon, il aurait toujours un compagnon fidèle avec un force incroyable qui pourrait garder comme septième pokémon, l'élu devrait protéger le talissement jusqu'a sa succession ou à la destruction de ce fameux tallissemant, ce tallisement représente l'harmonie entre pokémon et humain, mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autres que l'élu le garde il aurait pouvoir sur tout les pokémon et le monde sera a tout jamais changer en un monde selon les rêve des sangs impurs !

Mais a toute les 100e génération deux élu viendront a naître, ils seront de même sang impurs mais pas de même sang pur et a deux devront rétablir l'équilibre entres sang pur et impur !

-Pff ridicule comme si Sacha pouvait être l'élu de cette lignée, fit Ondine

-Évidement que c'est ridicule puisque c'est moi l'élu !

-Quoi ?? Firent le reste du groupe

-Mew est le septième pokémon qui me protège je ne me bat pas, et ma mère était l'élu précédente qui est morte en utilisant ce tallissement, pour me sauver et éviter que mon père prenne ce tallissement, pendant tant d'année il c'est servi de moi pour avoir ce truc, il a fait du mal a mes plus proches amis, mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouve l'élu double et je vais me venger

-Alors le second élu serait Sacha ? demanda Pierre

-Oui et maintenant tu ne souffriras plus ! fit Caro en saisissant Sacha et en lui passant la main sur le dos !

-Mais tu fais quoi la ? Demanda Ondine

-Je le soigne il faut qu'on aille a Bourg-Pallette, et tout de suite !

-Comment sa tu le soigne ? demanda Ondine avec un ton jaloux

-Seul les deux élus peuvent se soignés entre eux ! Ne perdons pas de temps, Sacha ta mère est en danger !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ondine

-Parce qu'elle est en danger

-Quoi ? Maman en danger sans discuter, direction le Bourg-Pallette, fit Sacha en se levant


	11. Les sources chaudes de Jad

Voila, depuis une petit bout temps que la suite ne se montrer pas la voila !

Iris Hey oui, je suis aussi sur Fictionpress, et c'est bien moi qui est écrit Show me love, merci pour ta reviews...

Aller on passe au chose sérieuse

* * *

Épisodes 11 : Les sources chaudes de Jad

Nous retrouvons nos amis, décider a atteindre le Bourg-Pallette, mais si seulement ils étaient pas perdus !

-Ah la la, mais Acha c'était pourtant à gauche, fit Caro perdu

-Oui pourtant je m'en rappelle bien c'était à gauche

-Oui mais si on prend le chemin a l'envers sa fait à droite, fit Ondine

-Je me rappelle de cette forêt, on a errait Ondine et moi au moins pendant trois semaines... dit Sacha nostalgique

-Je me souviens qu'on a eu des peurs avec Samouraï et Chenipan, continua Ondine

-Chenipan était génial mais tu as la phobie idiote des insectes et ce n'est pas de ma faute...

-Si toi tu aimes les insectes...

-Et toi tu les détestes quel désarrois, j'espère que je suis ton amis pour autant, termina Sacha

-Quelle maturité acquise vous deux vous ne vous disputez plus, pour rien ! Fit Pierre, et encore moins pour l'histoire de cette bicyclette !

-Je sais que Sacha va me la remboursée je lui fais confiance et depuis longtemps, fit Ondine au grand étonnement de tous

-Je te remercie de ta confiance Ondine, répondit Sacha aimablement

-Eh dites vous nous avez fait un bébé dans le dos ? Demanda Caro

-Quoi ? Firent les deux intéressés

-Je te remercie, on est amis, c'est naturel, vous avez fait quoi la nuit dernière ?

-Mais rien pourquoi ? Firent Sacha et Ondine ensemble

-Mais Caro calme toi, fit Acha, Sacha est plus agréable envers Ondine parce que il a acquis une grande maturité !

-Ouais ouais, je vais les calmés moi les tourtereaux, marmonna Caro et Cria, c'est pour quand le mariage ?

-Quoi, mais tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va se marier ensemble ?

-Ah vous me rassurez il est rester un peu de naturel, fit Caro

Mais soudain Sacha se cogna contre un panneau

-AH Sacha sa va ? Demanda Ondine folle d'inquiétude

-Oui sa va, répondit Sacha ce qui rassura Ondine

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH non pas ce panneau, cria Acha

-Mais Acha ne t'inquiète cela ne peut pas être ici, puis Caro lu le panneau sursauta, ah non pas ce panneau

-Source Chaude de Jad, lu Pierre, beh qu'il y a t'il de gênant ?

-La Gérante on peut pas la voir et elle ne peut pas nous voir ! fit Caro

Mais avant que Caro pus partir une bonne veille équipe revenue

-Nous somme de retour, seul

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, seul aussi

-Afin de préserver le monde

-Afin de rallier les nations

-afin de casser les pieds aux morveux

-afin de faire croire que les rediffusions, ne sont que des répétions dans la série

-Jessie

-James

-La Team Rocket si on peut dire

-BOUHHH

-Miaouss oui c'est triste à dire mais on a était virés

-Quoi, vous qui faisait de la pub partout pour mon père vous avez était virés, dit Caro étonnée

-Oui on ne vous a pas retenu, alors on aire pour savoir si on pique ou non Pikachu ? fit Jessie triste

-Beh le voler pas, fit Sacha, et devenons amis

-Eh Stop tu m'inquiète la, Sacha, tu a de la fièvre c'est pas croyable, dit Caro

-C'est vrai que le morveux n'est pas dans son état normal depuis trois jours ! fit James

-Quoi vous nous suivez dans cette fichu forêt depuis trois jours ? s'écria Ondine

-Eh oui on déprime ici, on a plus d'excuse pour jouer au méchants ! dit Miaouss

-Ouais entre vous virer et Sacha en pleine crise de maturité on est bien coincés, fit Acha

-Pika Pika pikachu

-Bon pour l'instant tout va bien on a pas vu l'autre, fit Acha

-Ouais ta raison, répondit Caro

-C'est qui l'autre ? Firent tout le monde

-C'est moi, fit une veille femme petite et ridés

-bon la on est perdus, fit Caro

-Mais vous êtes qui ? demanda Jessie

-Je suis Grand-mère Chen je m'occupe des sources chaudes de Jad, je suis l'arrière grand-mère de Régis mon petit-fils préférés !

-et pourquoi Caro vous aime pas ? demanda Ondine

-C'est très simple elle peut pas me voir parce que j'ai touchés a son petit-fils et que je suis une Ketchum et sa elle ne supporte pas ce nom ! Intervenu Caro

-Tu es une graine de voyou, même ta pauvre mère na pu rien faire !

-Elle aimais aussi beaucoup ma mère, et trouve que je n'aurais pas du naître parce que ce serait moi qui l'es tués !

-Parfaitement, cria la grand-mère

-Bon je m'en vais, fit Caro qui se cognat contre quelqu'un, Eh dites faite gaffe parfois

-Classique faut toujours que je tombe sur toi ! Je crois que tu me cherche, fit Régis (eh hop le tableaux est complet)

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas de chance toi, ta grand-mère, Sacha pas dans son état, c'est la totale ! fit Caro

-Régis, comment tu va ? fit une tornade qui n'était que grand mère Chen ! Tu devrais venir me voir plus souvent tu sais !

-Oui grand mère mais je dois devenir maître pokémon avant hein

-Tiens je vais me venger de la veille et de Régis, pense Caro

-Et aussi te marier avec moi, tu aurais oublier par Hasard ? fit Caro innocente

-Quoi ? fit tout le groupe

-Je crois qu'il n'y pas que Sacha qui n'est pas dans son état ! Fit Ondine

-Mais tu m'a toujours détesté depuis cette histoire d'évoli, fit Régis qui comprenait rien.

-Mais moi je t'aime, sauf que parfois je ne vais pas bien et je te rejette, mais si je t'aimais pas je ne te ferais pas ça ! Dit Caro en prenant des deux mains la tête de Régis et l'embrassa !

-Je crois qu'on aura tout vu, fit Ondine avec la goutte (la fameuse goutte de chaque animé japonais)

-Ah lâche mon petit-fils sorcière, ensorceleuse, dit la grand-mère en tirant le bras de Caro !

-Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas alors je m'en vais ! Dit Caro en remontant son sac sur le dos !

-Alors la ahaha, j'aurais tout vu, pouffa de rire Ondine, toi qui t'en va, la plus grande incrusteuse du coin c'est pas croyable !

-Ce n'est pas une incrusteuse ! C'est juste une sale menteuse, fit Régis

-Moi menteuse mais ridicule, dit Caro toute rougissante

-Si tu es en une je sais que tu m'aime toujours, même si on voyait que tu voulais provoqués ma grand-mère !

-Ah oui qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça que je t'aime toujours ! répliqua Caro

-C'est très simple tu ma trop bien embrassés pour ne pas m'aimés !

-AH coincés la Caro, se moqua Ondine

-Moi je pense que elle a plus tôt quitté Régis parce que il voulait être aussi bon qu'elle, et cela l'énerver ! Dit James dans un moment de lucidité

-Même pas vrai d'abord, firent les deux intéressés

-De toute façon c'est le passé, et je pense qu'on devait se réconcilier... fit Caro

-AH ne touche plus à mon petit-fils où tu vas le regretter... répliqua la Grand-mère

-Et avec quoi vos vieux Noarfrang ??

-De plus grand-mère Chen vous n'aurez aucune chance car elle possède un pokémon électrique et c'est très mauvais pour les oiseaux, ajouta Sacha

-Moi j'aimerais bien aller à ses sources chaudes puisque tu t'es bien disputé avec la mémé maintenant Caro ! Fit Acha

-Ouais j'irais la première, s'écria Ondine !

Après une course poursuite dans la forêt, les filles se retrouvèrent d'un coté et les garçons d'un autre !

-Moi je me demande pourquoi tu t'obstine avec ce morveux Ondine avec tout les garçons qui te tournent autour ! demanda Jessie

-Moi... Mais... SACHA N'EST PAS UN MORVEUX

-Ah sa non depuis quelques jours il nous fait une crise de maturité aigu ! s'écria Acha

-Moi je dis tu n'a rien a perdre a lui déclarer tes sentiments, fit Caro

-Ah bon mais... Je... N'ai rien a lui dire... répondit Ondine toute rouge

-Tu crois que tu ne parle pas assez fort la nuit, pour que je t'entende ! répliqua Caro

-Moi je dis que tu devrais mieux t'arranger, mais je vais m'occuper de toi ma chère, dit Jessie en se jetant sur Ondine

Après quelques bagarres, un peu de ligotage et beaucoup de patience, Jessie et Caro présentèrent la nouvelle Ondine qui avait juste les cheveux détachés

-Et voila tu es mieux ainsi ! fit Jessie, n'est ce pas les garçons !

-Oui biensure, fit sauf un qui rêvait d'un seul coup

-HE HO SACHA ON SE REVEILLE C'EST L'HEURE DE PARTIR !

-Hein comment Caro, ah oui partir ma mère, la ligue maître pokémon

Puis nos mais partir tous les quatre ,l'ancienne Team Rocket parti dans une autre direction et Régis resta un peu auprès de sa grand-mère ! Puis nos amis arrivèrent enfin à Bourg-Pallette !


	12. Rencontres mouvementées

_C'est avec grand émotion, que je poste l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fics, la fin approche, ce fut ma première fics, et j'en suis toujours fière, un fics à 13 chapitres d'ailleurs (pour les supersticieux)..._

_Emotion_

_Luna qui pleure comme une madeleine_

_

* * *

_

Épisodes 12 : Rencontres mouvementés

Nous retrouvons nos amis, enfin arrivée à Bourg-Pallette :

-Maman c'est moi, s'écria Sacha en rentrant dans la maison si familière

-C'est toi Sacha ? demanda la mère, je suis dans la cuisine

-Ah Sacha, Pierre et Ondine, vous allez bien ?

-Oui très bien

-Et toi Pikachu et Togepi ?

-Pika,

-togepi

-Mais qui es cette jeune fille qui essaie de partir ? Remarqua la mère

-Ah moi je suis tout sauf la fille d'une amie proche ! répondit Caro gêné

-Bravo tu compte te présentée ainsi, tu es connu dans tout le Bourg-Pallette mais c'est pas grave !fit Acha

-Ah je te reconnais tu es Carolina ! La fille de Maria, la pauvre est morte il y a dix ans, et je pari que comme Sacha est ton frère tu as...

-Oui en effet j'ai tout dis

-Non que tu a surveiller qu'il change de "il-c'est-quoi" tout les jours !

Tout le monde tombe à la renverse

-Ah oui, sa je ne sais pas si... heu, répondit Caro gêné

-Bon moi j'ai surveillé ses bains et je suis Acha le pikachu causant de Caro

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Acha, j'aime ton petit nœud sur ton oreille !

-Merci beaucoup, madame, Caro insiste que chacun de ses pokémons es une touche personnel !

-ça alors c'est fous comme elle ressemble a sa mère ! Je me rappelle que chacun de ses pokémons avait un collier !

-Vous l'avez plus connu mieux que moi !

-Oui, mais si on fêter sa je vais préparé un bon dîner

-Ouais super, mais si on aller voir le prof Chen ! Suggéra Sacha

Puis nos amis partirent pour le labo, mais a peine arriver il du affronter Gotadmorv !

-Ah un gros Gotadmorv, je déteste ça, s'écria Acha en se réfugiant sur l'épaule de Caro

-Ah Gotadmorv, comment tu va ? demanda Sacha avant d'être ensevelit

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si amicaux ! Dit Caro avec une aire gênée et cette goutte

-Ah vous êtes de retour, fit Jackie qui venait d'apparaître

-Oui, j'ai fini la ligue de rattrapage ! fit Sacha complètement étouffé par son pokémon !

-Et je crois que l'on na pas rattraper que les ligues, mais aussi la famille, fit Ondine

-Ah tu compte être si mesquine a chaque fois Ondine ? fit Caro

-Oh quelle splendide Pikachu que tu possède je vais faire un croquis, mais au faite c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Caro et ce pikachu est Acha

-Ouais, mais si tu veux un conseil t'a aucune chance avec tes croquis ! Ajouta Acha

-Quoi lui aussi parle ! dit Jackie étonné

-Elle aussi parle, je suis une fille je porte pas un nœud a l'oreille pour rien !

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu faire un croquis d'Acha ? demanda Caro

-Parce que je suis un observateur pokémon, et je fais un croquis de tout les plus beau pokémon que je voie

-Oui je vois ce qu'est un observateur ! dit Caro pensif

-Ah Sacha tu es revenu et toi aussi Caro avec Acha qui a toujours son problème de langue ? Dit le Porfesseur Chen qui arrivait

-Quoi vous connaissez Caro ? demanda Ondine

-Oui elle a reçu son premier pokémon le même jour que Sacha !

-Mais je croyais que il ne restait que deux dresseurs du Bourg-Pallette, dit Sacha étonné

-C'est très simple pendant un moment j'ai du me cacher a cause de mon père !

-Sache Sacha que elle est la première parmi vous trois ! Ajouta le Professeur, elle est arrivé 5e a Ligue Indigo, par contre pour les attrapés c'est pas son fort non plus !

-Eh oui je n'en ai que 8 en tout ! fit Caro, au fait comment va Luizarre ?

-Luizarre c'est qui ça ? demanda Sacha

-Il s'agit de mon premier pokémon qui est aujourd'hui un florizarre, répondit Caro

-Bien si nous sortons voir tes autre pokémon Sacha

Arriver dehors, chacun de nos amis partirent dans leur coin, Sacha partit voir Ronflex et Scharino, quand a Ondine elle suivit Sacha, Caro partit voir Luizarre, Pierre et Jacki restèrent avec Le prof pour entendre une théorie très intéressante !

-Euh Ondine tu sais que... Je te trouve... heu très Jolie... Avec tes cheveux détachés ! dit Sacha tout rouge

-Euh merci c'est très gentil, répondit Ondine aussi rouge

-Merci de m'avoir consolés pour l'autre jour, fit Sacha

-Oh ce n'est naturel je suis ton amie après tout, dit Ondine

Puis Sacha s'arrêta, se mit face d'Ondine :

-Ondine je sais que...

-Que quoi, fit une voie trop familière et désagréable, ta sœur n'es pas la dresseur

-Non elle n'est pas la et que cela peut faire ? s'écria Sacha

-Sa m'arrange, répondit Giovanni

Puis une corde saisit Sacha, puis Giovanni disparu

-SACHA, cria Ondine

-Pikachu pi

D'un seul coup un Galopa apparu

-Ne me dit que c'était lui ! dit Caro

-Si et il a enlevé Sacha, fit Ondine en sanglot

-Monte on va aller le chercher je ne lui laisserais pas, et de toute façon tu ne survirerais pas ! –Acha ! Toi et Pikachu vous allez chercher du secours, et l'amener au repère

-Ok c'est partit, fit Acha

Puis nos deux amis partirent !

-Comment cela se fait que tu nous ai rien dit plus tôt ? Demanda Ondine

-A propos du repère ? Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez je suis qu'une idiote je le sais, mais... Jamais...

-Il aurait du toucher à Sacha ! Continua Ondine

-On approche du repère mon passé va jaillir a tout jamais ! pensa Caro

Puis nos deux amies arrivèrent, mais quelque chose était louche :

-Nous somme de retour (oui en effet le trio de la Team Rocket qui n'en faisait plus partit)

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

-En effet ne me dites que vous vous êtes remis aux services de mon père bande d'idiot !

-Si et ne nous sommes pas idiot, répondit Jessie

-Je le savais vous êtes vraiment trop âgés pour comprendre ! fit Caro

-Comment sa trop âgés on a que 1 an de différence, fit James

-Oui mais moi, j'ai l'air plus jeune que Jessie, répliqua Caro

-AAARRGGHH même pas vrai !

-Bon veille sorcière dit nous où est Sacha ou vous aurez a faire a moi ! Fit Ondine

-Oh mais tu l'aime c'est fou, le boss avait raison, fit Jessie

-Comment ça ? demanda Caro et Ondine

-D'ailleurs c'est vous deux qu'il attendait ! Fit Jessie

-Héhé en route pour le sous-sol, dit Miaouss en tirant sur un levier qui fit tomber nos deux amies dans un trou ! Puis il disparu

Mais pendant ce temps la, Acha et Pikachu n'avait pas trouvés de secours ! (eh la nous avons un fan-fics avec la fonction de traducteur de langage pokémon intégrés regardé un peu )

-On fait quoi ? demanda Pikachu

-On va au repère ils sont tous partit je ne sais où mais il sont introuvable ! répondit Acha

-Mais on peut pas qui sait va être les secours ? répliqua Pikachu

-Nous ! Les autres pokémon ne connaissent pas bien Giovanni et perdront, que a nous deux on fait la paire de toute façon on a pas la choix personne d'autre aurait pu nous aidait !

Pendant ce temps la, les retrouvailles était dans la discussion :

-Sacha ça va ? demanda Ondine en se jetant sur le pauvre garçon

-Si tu l'aime pas il faut le dire ! Remarqua Caro

-Oui ça va ? Mais calme toi Ondine je suis vivant tout va bien !

-COMMENT TOUT VA BIEN ? S'écria Caro, NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? ON EST ENFERME DANS UN CACHOT AVEC UNE CAMERA VIDEO MAIS TOUT VA BIEN JE NE PEUX MEME PAS APPELLER MES POKEMON ! (oh c'est le loft veille réflexion de 2001)

-Hey panique pas, on s'en est toujours bien sortit, fit Ondine

-puis il nous fera sortir, il veut quelque chose, continua Sacha

-Il veut moi toi et Mew !

-Mew le pokémon rose, le plus légendaire, et encore un pokémon de légende ! S'énerva Ondine

-Oui si tu le dis, mais moi je le veux jeune fille ! fit une voie grave, alors Caro ou est Acha ?

-et toi père ou sont tes imbéciles de soldat Jessie et James, Butch et Cassidy

-Tu vois mon enfant il n'y a que ces 4 la qui me sont utiles, d'ailleurs il vont venir vous chercher pour attirer ton pokémon, et le pouvoir de ton frère !

-Quoi ? Firent le trio

Mais Giovanni disparu puis ils furent emmené par les seuls serviteur de la Team Rocket qui d'ailleurs rester car il était hypnotiser ! Arrivés dans une grande salle de Combat nos amis retrouvèrent leurs ennemis !

-Alors Caro tu comptes de nouveau me défier

-Non, je ne le ferais pas

-C'est parfait cela sera plus rapide

Puis une pince géante enleva Ondine qui se retrouva sur une chaise

-Ondine, cria ses deux amis

-Vous voyez, vous me contrariez elle souffre, démonstration, puis Giovanni claqua des doigts, et la chaise lança du courant électrique

-Ondine non lâcher-la, fit Sacha

- A une seule condition c'est que tu acceptes de devenir le futur maître de la Team Rocket !

-Jamais

-La tu m'a contrarié, et paf encore un coup d'électricité, mais qui fit tombé Ondine dans les pommes

-Bon d'accord mais arrêtez vous allez la tuer !

-Ah sage décision mon fils, fit Giovanni tout en descendant !

-Pas si vite, fit Caro du haut de la tour ou Giovanni surveiller les Matchs, et ou se situer Ondine ! Je crois que ce collier est fort intéressant pour toi père !

-non ne le casse pas je perdrais tout ce que j'ai comme espoir

Puis Caro commença son rituelle, mais Acha arriva accompagner de Mew et Pikachu !

-Nous sommes de retour, dit Acha en courant vers Caro

-Pika pikachu

-Mew

-Sans secours mais on va faire exploser la baraque ! fit Acha

-Tu as raison Acha, père tu a était pitoyable et ma mère avait raison, tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur et donc un sale dresseur, vite Sacha prend Ondine avec toi je m'occupe de lui

-Sois prudente, je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur préférée

-C'est pas difficile si tu en a qu'une !

Puis Sacha partit

-bien maintenant Pikachu Acha puissance électrique sur le repère

-Mew Téléportations !

Une explosion, nos amis qui se retrouvent prés du lac, la police qui arrive, Giovanni arrêtés et retrouvé en prison.

_ Et bientôt la fin..._


	13. La fin tant attendue par chacun

_Et voila, oui voila, le dernier chapitre, le tout dernier chapitre d'une mystérieuse sœur, ce fut ma première fics, et aussi la première et la dernière sur pokémon, après je fus incapable d'en réécrire un autre... Mais peut-être un jour... Mais je ne crois pas..._

_Iris, merci d'avoir suivie ma fics, comme polémon à perdu beacoup de son succès tu fu ma seule reviewveuse (drôle de terme ?)_

_Bref merci... et aussi à vous lecteur inconnu..._

_Bonne Lecture Luna_

_Luna qui repense à l'époque pokémon..._

* * *

Épisodes 13 : La fin, tant attendu par chacun

Nos amis approchent à la fin de leur voyage :

Bon que maintenant cette histoire est réglée, je vais pouvoir m'entraîner pour la ligue c'est quand même dans deux semaines ! fit Caro

Oui mais on y va pas sans Ondine, répondit Sacha

Je sais ! Mais le médecin à dit pas de fatigue, de toute façon c'est une tête de mule elle voudrait venir te voir, et t'encourager

C'est une tête de mule, mais ça n'empêche pas de bien l'aimer

De qui vous parlez comme ça ? De moi ? fit une jeune rouquine en pyjama !

Ondine tu va bien mais c'est merveilleux, je suis si heureux, fit Sacha

hey les amis j'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle, fit Pierre qui arriva avec une lettre a la main

C'est quoi ces nouvelles, demanda Caro

Je suis accepté a l'école des dresseurs de Pokémon, mais je dois partir demain matin

(bon la c'est triste pitié ne pars pas et compagnie, et je vous passe la scène des adieux du matin)

Cela fait maintenant une semaines que nos amis s'entraîne mais il est l'heure de partir (bon au revoir merci et compagnie, on reviendra et bonne chance et compagnie !)

Sur la route nos amis rencontre Kathie, la jeune débutante de Jotho !

Sacha c'est toi ? fit la dresseuse

Oh Kathie je ne t'avais pas vu et reconnu tu a changé eux tes...

Habits, et ton physique, fit la jeune fille

Cela fait un an que l'on ne sait pas vu, mais qui est cette jeune fille avec une splendide pikachu

Ah une connaisseuse qui sait faire une différence entre les males et les femelles ! Salut je m'appelle Caro, dresseuse en tout genre

Moi c'est Kathie, je vais a la ligue Indigo et j'adore les pokémon a rayures jaunes et noir !

A cause des Elektek je paris

Oui c'est sa mais comment tu a devinés ?

C'est très simple tu est parfaitement habillé comme eux, il sont connu pour avoir perdu pas mal de fois

Elle aurait pas du dire sa, firent Ondine et Sacha en se regardant !

Comment ça, ils ont les meilleurs batteur !

Oui peut-être mais ils ont encore perdus cette année !

ahhhgrh combat pokémon !

Chouette un combat, je choisis les règles on utilise trois pokémon, le premier qui a perdu n'a plus de pokémon, s'écria Acha

Quoi elle parle mais c'est merveilleux !

Si elle pouvait se taire parfois sa serait bien aussi !

Peu importe tu a insulté les elekteks !

COOOOOOMMMMMMMMBBBBAAAAT, fit Acha et paf apporte que Kathie eu sorti son pokémon Meganium, et paf un coup il est K.O, puis vint deux autres pokémon mais Acha les pulvérisa

Beh Acha quelle forme mais Pourquoi ? Demanda Caro

C'est très simple le plateau Indigo est juste devant, et je vais me venger ! Fit la championne

AH le plateau Indigo c'est la première fois que j'y vais, j'ai hâte d'y arriver, puis elle partit en courant en oubliant c'est amis retrouvés !

Ah une jeune pousse qui n'est pas encore mure, soupira Caro

Tu insinues quoi ? demanda Ondine

Que c'est triste à dire que on ne gagne jamais la première fois là-bas, car on doit apprendre des valeurs, comme... L'amour de chacun ! répondit Caro

Je crois que j'ai compris, fit Sacha, je ne pouvais pas gagner car la seul chose qui comptait c'était moi et ensuite les pokémon et loin après les personnes les plus proches à mon cœur !

Tu à vraiment gagner en maturité et tu est pareil mais plus compréhensif, et ton charme augmente de jour en jour, ahha mais qu'est ce que je dis ! s'écria Ondine

Ouais bon allons nous inscrire cela sera mieux ! fit Caro °°'

Nos amis arrivèrent au plateau Indigo, après l'inscription Caro partit s'entraîner, quand à Sacha et Ondine ils partirent se promener ensemble !

Tu sais Sacha, je crois que... heu qu'il me reste... Encore une chose à te dire... Et c'est bonne chance ! Oui c'est sa bonne chance, fit Ondine qui avait pris les mains de Sacha

Quoi toi ici, mais où es ta peste de Sœur ? S'écria Régis qui venait d'apparaître

Régis, mais toi aussi, et puis ma sœur laisse-la s'entraîner en paix, fit Sacha surpris

Qu'est ce qu'elle à la sœur, sale morveux gâter par ta grand-mère, fit Caro qui comme par hasard se retrouva dans les parages, je m'entraîner et qui je vois se prendre la tête avec Sacha, Régis Chen ça alors !

Ouais chouette pitiés un combat, faisait Acha

Pas de combat, puisque Régis est fort on se retrouvera face à face sauf si le hasard décide qu'il soit l'un des trois gagnant de cette année ! fit Caro qui reparti s'entraîner

Quelle prétentieuse, quelle fille ah elle m'énerve ! fit Régis qui partit aussi

Si on aller manger, proposa Sacha !

Quelle bonne idée puisque tu va m'offrir le repas puisque c'est gratuit pour toi, fit Ondine !

Nos amis rentrèrent dans un restaurant, puis s'installèrent et commencèrent a manger quand soudain :

Kasumi, Misty, Ondine Waterflowers ou Williams je devrait dire ! Se fait inviter a manger par un garçon sa alors je n'y crois pas ! fit une fille qui apparu

Quoi c'est toi ? Annie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Et toi alors qu'est ce que tu fais la bien accompagner, c'est pas une conférence aquatique ! répondit la jeune fille !

Heu... Ondine qui est-ce? demanda Sacha hésitant

Je suis Annie de la fleur de cerisier, je suis dresseuse de pokémon herbe mais j'obtiens des badges pour devenir Championne d'arène ! Et aussi une amie d'enfance de Misty !

Je m'appelle Ondine !

Oui bien sure Ondine, au fait on dîne quoi ce soir ?

très malin

bon je vais y aller... fit Sacha qui voulait pas se mêler de la dispute

Tu n'iras nul part, fit Annie en retenant Sacha

Fleur de Cerisier je te cherchais s'y il y à bien une personne que je dois défier c'est toi ! Fit Caro qui venait d'apparaître

Ketchum, la sauce tomate te voila, tu me cherchais ? ça alors

(Conversation très culinaire n'est ce pas)

Oui, je déteste m'entraînais seul !

bien parfait combat...

hey 5 minutes tu connais cette sale peste, fit Ondine

Oui je la connais, prétentieuse, rêveuse, mais le pire de tout se croit supérieur à cause de sa fortune ! Fit Caro

Alors comme sa tu es une amie a Misty, et je paris que tu as un rapport avec son petit copain ! fit Annie

Si t'appel ça un couple parfait et stable, je suis la sœur dans l'histoire !

Quoi tu as un frère maintenant

bon elle m'agace celle-la, Acha arrive, fit le pokémon en lançant une attaque électrique !

Mais elle ne causait pas à l'époque, fit Annie toute électrique

Tire-toi de ce restaurant nous nous reverrons !

Ouias je vais aller voir ton petit copain Caro

Ce ne l'es plus ! Cria Caro puis continua, Je suis fatigué je m'en vais au chalet, vous savez ou c'est !

Oui ! Firent les deux ensembles

C'est qui cette fille précisément ? demanda Sacha

Elle habitait à Azuria pendant un moment, puis elle est partit à Jadielle, sa famille n'a jamais perdu une seule rencontre de la ligue pokémon, mais elle a était trop gâté et n'a pas les valeurs de pokémon, elle aussi n'a aucune chance !

Ahh... Que ça... Ondine j'aimerais te dire que... Ces derniers jours... Que..., fit Sacha en tenant les mains de Ondine et la regardant dans les yeux.

He dite c'est pas encore fini cette histoire ça fait 3 semaines que vous vous tournez autour, fit Jessie

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Demandèrent Sacha et Ondine

Beh disons que l'on a retrouvé la mémoire, et que on n'a plus qu'a jour les pik pokets lors de grande manifestations, fit Miaouss

Eh oui nous sommes sans argent, rajouta James

C'est pas une raison pour venir nous déranger, s'écria Ondine très en colère, vous aurez que dalles et en plus de quoi je me mêle est-ce que je vous en pose des questions, comme James tu peux dire à Jessie ce que tu ressens pour elle, sa ne te ferait pas de mal et cela te donnerait confiance ! SANS BLAGUE ALLER MOI JE M'EN VAIS !

Ah c'est malin vous l'avez fait partir en plus j'aller lui dire que je...

tu l'aimais, fit Miaouss, on le sait mais au fait ou est mon double féminin jaune et électrique ? Je voudrais la capturée ?

Ah vous changerez jamais je m'en vais aussi, demain j'ai un match a faire moi ! Fit Sacha

Pika, fit pikachu en colère

James est ce que c'est vrai ce que Ondine a dit, demanda Jessie en se tournant vers James

Oh la la Jessie et James, sont amoureux ils sont amoureux ! fit Miaous en éclatant de rire en voyant ses amis tout rouges !

Tais-toi chat débile ou je t'arrache tes yeux, fit Jessie

Mais retrouvons Caro, qui est au chalet et qui une grande discussion avec ses pokémons !

Mais amis, demains nous allons exécuter notre premier match sur le terrain terre, cela sera facile, car le dresseurs contre lequel je me bat est un débutant, je suis sure qu'il utilisera un pokémon terre pour se faciliter la tache donc Loklass tu commenceras, de toute façon en cas contraire je me débrouillerais !

He Caro tu n'a pas vu Ondine, fit Sacha en rentrant

SACHA, TU AS UN MATCH DEMAIN T'ES TU AU MOINS RENSEIGNER SUR TON ADVERSAIRE ! S'énerva Caro

Oui c'est Annie fleur de cerisier, le problème est réglé !

AH seulement ça, de toute façon Ondine est partit prendre sa douche et je pense que tu n'iras tout de même pas dans la salle de Bain !

Non je vais donner à manger à mes pokémon, dit sacha rouge comme une pivoine

Lui il parle pas bêtement a ses pokémon, il les nourris, fit Acha

Bon ok tu va manger aussi ! fit Caro

Le lendemain, le premier Match fut celui, Caro gagna sans problème comme prévu, puis après se fut le tour de Sacha sur le terrain herbe:

Bienvenue Mesdames et messieurs pour le premier combat de la journée sur le terrain, qui opposera Annie de Jadielle et Sacha du bourg Pallette

Massacre-la Sacha, s'écrièrent Ondine et Caro

Héricendre go !

A toi Raflésia

Les deux pokémon commencèrent a se batte le lance-flammes et la danse fleur s'opposèrent jusqu'a que Raflésia fut mis K.O, puis Annie appela Joliflor, qui succomba a l'attaque déflagration de Héricendre ! Puis vint le tour de Herbizarre qui ne résista pas longtemps a une attaque danse-flamme

Et le gagnant est l'un des trois leader du Bourg Pallette Sacha ! Fit le commentateur

Mais parmis la joie et les applaudissements, deux personne était triste, il s'agissait de Annie et de Caro qui partie voir cette dernière

Tu viens me ridiculiser Ketchum ! fit Annie agressive

Je viens te dire que même si tu avais bien fais comme ta famille avait espéré de t'apprendre, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance !

Et pourquoi ça ?

On ne gagne jamais la première fois dans cette ligue, il faut un dresseur qui a su attendre le jour ou il serait capable de vaincre cette ligue !

Tu as raison je retenterais la prochaine fois, je vais m'améliorer, et comprendre mes pokémons !

J'espère que tu y arriveras !

Au fait Caro, je suis contente que tu es retrouvé ton autre famille

Merci

Puis Annie disparu !

He Caro on va au resto pour fêter ça, Fit Acha !

J'arrive !

Les combats passèrent nos deux dresseurs arrivèrent à la final, et quel chance Caro ne du pas se battre contre Sacha ou Régis, mais contre Kathie, Caro se trouvait dans le couloir avant de renter sur le terrain, mais elle réfléchissait !

C'est une adversaire comme les autres, fit Acha

Oui mais tu as vu comme je l'ai battu l'autre jour, comment a t'elle pu arriver en final !

La chance du débutant, fit Régis !

Quoi toi ici ? Mais tu ne dois pas te battre ?

Je viens de finir je suis sur le podium, et j'attend les deux autres qui me tiendront compagnie pour la photo ! Et j'aimerais que tu en fasse partit ! Parce que au fond j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi, même si je t'ai abandonner mais aujourd'hui je ne recommencerais plus, car j'ai peut-être réaliser mon rêve, mais je suis qu'un pauvre imbécile seul sans amis et sans copine ! Et ce n'ai pas très gai de partager ça avec ses pokémon !

Je te l'ai toujours dit Régis Chen, bon ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai un match à gagner, car je doit être sur la photo avec toi pour tout recommencer, fit Caro qui partit pour entrer sur le terrain :

Nous voici pour l'avant dernière final qui opposera Kathie de Jotho, et Caro la célèbre leader féminine du Bourg-Pallette accompagnée de son fidèle Pikachu nommée Acha, le match risque d'être serrer car il s'agit de deux grande favorite de cette année !

Puis Kathie envoya sont Meganium, et Caro envoya Lania, qui lança une attaque flammèche, mais le pokémon herbe esquiva et répliqua avec une attaque tranche herbe, qui permit a Lania de se rapprocher tout en esquivant avant de coincer Meganium qui du subir, une attaque déflagration ! Puis Caro arriva au dernier pokémon qui était un elektek, elle envoya Mente qui fit une attaque choc mental et qui laissa aucune chance a ce dernier.

Caro est la seconde gagnante de la rencontre de cette année ! Félicitation

Acha, nos rêve, nos espoirs et tout nos efforts sont enfin terminés, j'ai enfin pu réaliser mon rêve ! s'écria Caro

Puis se fut le champagne et les félicitations, et biensure le même blabla pour Kathie etc...

Puis le soir vint le tour de Sacha, qui s'opposa a un dresseur inconnu qui se présentait pour la deuxième fois aussi, malgré un match serré Sacha gagna et lui aussi avait réaliser son rêve !

Le soir sur le podium, Caro et Sacha se réconcilièrent avec Régis, la Team Rocket décidèrent de devenir amis avec le groupe et aussi d'ouvrir un restaurant au Bourg-Pallette, et Acha dans le délire embrassa Pikachu (mon dieu que c'est milieux et sucré) mais le plus important était Sacha et Ondine ?

Pendant le feu d'artifice, Ondine attira Sacha hors du stade :

Maintenant que nous somme seul, et que tout le monde fait la fête, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Sacha je ne veux pas que tu me rembourse cette bicyclette, car ce n'est pas elle que je veut mais toi ! J'ai attendu ce jour pour te dire enfin, Sacha je t'aime ! Je l'ai dit mais ne me fait pas languir si ce n'est pas pareil...

Mais Ondine n'eu pas le temps de finir que Sacha, pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa !

Ondine moi aussi je t'aime et je veux que à tout jamais tu restes avec moi !

C'est pas trop tôt, vous êtes enfin dit ce que vous ressentez et maintenant musique, fit Acha en mettant le CD de Lucky Lucky (célèbre chanson sur la team rocket !)

Je remercie tout les fans d'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir aduler ! fit Caro

Je remercie tout les fans d'avoir supporter la saisons trois qui fut rater, désolée, fit Régis

Nous remercions nos fans de réciter notre devise jusqu'au bout, firent Jessie et James

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Et voila c'est fini le samedi 6 octobre 2001 par moi Luna Dream lorsque j'avais 16 ans, à 18h18 heures de Paris, sinon je le commençais le mardi 14 août 2001 19:55:51_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et que parfois cela n'était pas gonflant_

_à+ Sur qui entend « Go With Lapras »_


End file.
